Darkside of The Cross
by Jake Shadow Wolf
Summary: A book based on a post apocalyptic world full of mythical creatures. Adult language, possibly more adult content as the story goes on. Demons rule, humans are mostly enslaved, but a small group prepares to fight back.


_**The Dark Side Of The Cross**_

_**A poem**_

_Fire is the heart of the body and houses the soul._

_Water, cool, and flowing, always listening, is the brain and ears of the body._

_Earth is the legs of the body, sturdy, supportive, strong, and always holding it steady._

_Air is the arms of the body, always moving, always busy, it keeps the body moving._

_Light is the eyes of the body, it sees everything, and takes it all in, but let's very little out._

_Darkness is the blood of the body, keeping the others working, but never truly being seen, until the body is in pain._

_Life is the dominant hand of the body, because all things are meant to preserve life._

_Death is the weak hand of the body, because all things can cause death._

_Creation and Destruction are the forearms of the body ,because they are needed for stability in all things._

_Spirit, one of the final pieces of the body, holds them all together and allows us to live, some would say spirit is the most important element, but I believe they are all important._

**Author: unknown**

**Time: before the demons **

_**Prologue**_

The man, who's black hair had turned mostly grey, who's smooth skin had turned dry like old leather and had been a boy during the epidemic read "It's been s ix years since the massacre in Mena Arkansas, police still haven't figured out who or what did all the killings all those years ago. The press believe it was gang activity , the government believes it was terrorists and the people who survived the massacre or left town when the killings started aren't saying anything, the press have interviewed everyone except the few people who everyone said tried to protect town at the time, among those were the names of four teenagers who survived the attack on the town and vanished into the woods. The names of those teenagers were Jake, a boy with no last name, Cody Aaron, Aaron Johnson, and Dustin Pitts. Jake and Dustin supposedly helped the three who entered the town and left with them no one knew what happened to Cody Aaron or Aaron Johnson other than that they escaped the town toward the end of the epidemic. " in the paper and looked around then said to me "Hey man they have our names in the paper."

I, a man who had been a teenager during the Mena epidemic, had blonde hair, and had glasses that were replaced by scars on my leathery old sun baked skin, nodded and said "I remember that day perfectly, it was the day the world was turned upside down and everything everyone else thought was a myth forced us to show them how real it was."

Just as the man said "What happened to the other two? You never told me." a large beast appeared and attacked me, I drew my sword and slammed it into the beast's skull as I replied "For that I'd have to start from the beginning." then smiled at the man as he laughed and said "Then start from the beginning after all I only showed up in the middle of it all." I nodded in response and said softly "It will take three days to tell so I'll start tomorrow morning, ok?" The man nodded and said " Tomorrow we start the hunt and you start your story." I nodded and said softly "Tomorrow I start everything again." then blew out the lamp we were using for a light then rolled up the paper and carried it to my bag. I laid down and said softly to myself "Tomorrow we go back to the beginning." then closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

_**Chapter 1: Back to The Beginning**_**.**

I said softly " The story began when I sat outside watching the sky turn from white to blue, and heard the birds suddenly stop singing, waiting for the guys to show up because we were supposed to hang out that day then I looked around and saw that it was nearly noon by the position of the sun. I told myself I'd assume they weren't coming if they didn't get there by two o' clock." the man nodded and said softly "Continue, this is before we met remember?"

I nodded and said "I know but let's camp for the night then I'll continue." The man nodded and we continued walking through the barren desert that was one a lush forest that lead to a mountain range, I wasn't tired and neither was he, although both of us were ready to kill anything that was willing to work for the darkness and would do what we needed to, as long as it kept both of us alive.

The man looked at the black sky and said softly "We need to turn left if we're going to catch them in four days." I nodded and said softly "We will catch them in three days if we continue going north."

He nodded in acceptance of my leadership and we kept going until sundown then he said "We should stop now, I nodded and said softly "Once I start telling my story we go no farther than this spot until it's done." The man nodded and said softly "I agree with that, but why don't you want to go further until it's done once you start?" I said "Because one I begin I'm not stopping again, I barely started when we began when we left our last camp now we're not moving until I'm done, understood?" He nodded and said "Fine with me now please continue."

I said softly "I waited one more hour then Cody, a black haired young man about 6 ft tall, with tanned skin, glasses, with buckteeth and wearing boots appeared and said "Hey bud." I smiled and said "Hey Cody, you seen Aaron?" Cody shook his head and said "No but I thought we weren't supposed to be here until two o' clock." I yawned and said "Yeah that's almost completely right, I said 'Be here by two o' clock at the latest' and you guys said 'Ok'." and Cody said "Oh yeah, whoops , I guess we didn't catch all of what you said. " I nodded and said "You think so?" Cody said "Jake sarcasm doesn't suite you." then Aaron, a teenager about 6ft 2inches tall, long brown hair. walked up at about a quarter to two by Cody's watch and said "Well it seems I'm later than either of you by a while, or have you both only been here five minutes?" I said "I've been here since noon dumb-ass." and Cody said "I've been here since one." Aaron said "You shut up stupid." then looked at me and said "So why are we here?" I said "That's a good question but I'll get to that when we get inside." Cody said "Inside where?" Aaron said "I think I know but I'm not saying anything until I'm sure." I smiled and said "Let's go and I'll show both of you."

Cody looked around the forest clearing I had lead him and Aaron to and said softly "It's beautiful, I can't believe you found this place without being led here by some sort of magical creature, or some other strange coincidence." while Aaron just laughed and said "He just lead us to a regular clearing that has the right lighting from the sun and the trees being aligned." I laughed and said "You don't believe in anything outside of your own understanding of life unless there's proof that it exists." Aaron said softly "You're wrong about that, all three of us know of the existence of demons." making Cody reply "I know what we saw in that building staring at us but I still don't believe it was a demon." making me say softly "I don't know what it was but I really think that whatever it was it isn't dead, we all know that for sure." then walked over to one of the trees and cut down a branch that was about three inches thick and three feet long, then ran my pocket knife over the branch cutting off each and every twig, knot, or bump on the bark then I cut off the tip and started peeling off the bark in strips. Aaron just shook his head and said "What is with you and trying to turn sticks or tree limbs into weapons?" I laughed and said "why do you care, after all it doesn't really effect you in anyway." Cody laughed at that then got serious and said "You guys hear about the new kid who moved in by Louise Derm Elementary School?" Aaron nodded and said "Yeah although I've never met him I here he'll be going to Mena high school as a soft-more like us next year." I looked at him and said "Are you serious, he's going to our school next year?" Aaron nodded and said "Yeah but I guess you wouldn't know that being that you spend all of your time in the woods and never want to hang out anymore." I sighed and said "I'm sorry that I don't feel like being inside all the time anymore, but unlike you I'm actually like to be outside instead of just always being on the computer like I was last year, anyway I needed to get out of my house before I did something really stupid." Cody looked at me like I was crazy and said "What stupid thing could you have done?"

Which in turn made me reply "I could have ended up shooting my parents or committing suicide or worse yet going on a killing spree because I thought everyone was out to get me." then hopped into a tree and rested my back against the trunk while sitting on a large branch about halfway up. Aaron looked up at me and said "What the hell are you doing up there you idiot?" I just shrugged and closed my eyes thinking about whatever the hell we'd seen in that burning building's window and why it had watched us so closely and why the flames hadn't effected it then let my mind wander to our other friends and the fact that a few of them were coming into town in a few days, although I wondered why they'd chosen this summer of all possible times to come to Arkansas especially just to hang out with us. Cody just shook his head laughing and said "Aaron haven't you learned that Jake does things just because he wants to do them?" Aaron looked at him and said "Yes, I know you stupid idiot so back the hell off, you seem to be the one who has to piss Jake and me off." Then the three of us each headed home wondering what would happen tomorrow.

_**Chapter 2: New Arrivals in Mena Arkansas **_

'The next day I got up and headed down to the stream near my house and dunked my head in then pulled it out and shook dry like a wet dog, then got up and walked laid down in the grass waiting for the others too show up because we all agreed today was the day we'd head into town, then we'd probably come back to my place or head down to the lake to relax and go swimming. Afterwards we'd probably head to the clearing or go back into town to grab a bite to eat, but what I was really thinking about was that a few of our other friends flights would be arriving today and I could finally talk to them.

I stood up and walked to my house then grabbed my car keys got into my car then drove to the airport and pulled out a sign that said "Hunter, Jared, James, and Danna." then stood by the exit of the terminal holding it, and waited for the others to come out and talk to me. Hunter was the first one I noticed because five minutes after I pulled out the sign she tackled me and said "Where the hell have you been, I've been waiting for over an hour!!"

Which made me reply "You said your flight would be arriving at noon not at eleven in the morning."

She said "It's one in the afternoon ."

I looked at my watch and said "Oh, I guess I was out cold longer than expected."

The other three walked up and looked at us then said "Well, it seems you made a few new friends while we were gone dude." Danna smiled and said "So how's everything been my idiot little brother?" Jared shook his head and said "Danna just because he's your adopted little brother in your opinion doesn't mean you should call him that in public." James sighed and looked at me then said "Can we all just head to your place Danna?"

I sighed and said "Everything was fine up until the moment you called me an idiot." Then looked at the sky and said "Well we better get to my place or Danna's soon because I have a meeting with a few friends and I know you guys want to ask me a lot of questions."

James looked at me and said "Wow you've grown up a lot in the few days we've been gone." Then he turned away and looked at Danna holding up a finger to stop her from saying anything just before saying "Don't worry about anything Danna, I doubt he's any different than he was before." Then he ruffled my hair and said "So when you're done with your meeting we going to go somewhere to eat, or are you going to be gone all day?"

I looked at James and said "I planned on paying for all of us to go out." Making everyone smile and then give me questioning looks. Which made me say "You guys can decide while I'm gone, just nowhere to expensive." Then I turned away and got into the drivers seat of my car and turned the key in the ignition starting it.

James shook his head and said "Guys I guess we better get in the car before he leaves without us." then climbed into the passenger side door and waited for everyone else to get in.

I drove everyone to Danna's then got out of the car and started for the forest saying over my shoulder "I have to go guys, I'll be back as soon as the meeting's over." Then ran deep into the forest and sat down on a stump and waited for Cody and Aaron. Cody was the first one to show up and he just sat down, with a dark look on his face, not saying anything or even looking at me.

Aaron showed up next with another guy I'd never seen before and said "Jake, Stupid, this is Dustin he wants to join our group." Then he turned around and said to Dustin "The guy on the log is Jake, the one sitting down with the stupid look on his face is Cody."

I shook my head sighing then smiled at Dustin and said "How's it going"? Then turned to Cody and said "Cody if something's bothering you then tell the rest of us or else I'm going to beat your head in with an old two by four." Making Aaron laugh and Dustin grin.

Cody looked at me and said "What's bothering me is I saw another one of those creatures, but it was different from the one in the burning building." Which killed Aaron's laughter and made me get a serious look on my face. Cody continued by saying "It was a lot bigger and it actually spoke to me, but I couldn't understand what it said."

Dustin looked at us and said "What the heck is he talking about?" Making the three of us look at him like we just remembered he was there.

I looked at Dustin then at Cody and Aaron then back to him and said "Dustin. Cody, Aaron, and I saw a strange creature a few weeks ago." I looked at Cody and said "Was it three weeks ago or four weeks ago"?

Cody looked at Aaron then at me and said "I think it was three weeks ago, I'm not sure though." Then looked at Dustin and said "Dustin, I hope you don't think we're nuts because of what we say today." then turned to me and said "You said you know what these things are, so what are they."

I got a serious look on my face and said softly "I think they're Demons, they may just be robots made to look like demons but personally I don't believe that for a second." I let the seriousness look leave my face then smiled slightly and said "No matter what they are I'm not going to let them ruin our summer vacation, or dissuade me from what I plan on doing this week."

Aaron looked at me and shook his head then said "I can't believe you think they're demons." I just waved for him to give his thoughts on the matter if he didn't like my idea. Which of course made him say "I think you've just been coming up with stuff like this because you are looking for something to do." Then looked at Cody and said "Hey stupid, what do you think about all of this"?

Cody said "I think that you're wrong Aaron." Then looked at me and said "I think the two of you are just pissed off because Crystal left, so you're taking it out on each other." Then got a serious look on his face and said "I do however think that you're right about these things being demons."

Dustin looked at the three of us then shook his head and said "So what exactly are you guys talking about?" Which made Aaron and Cody turn to me as if asking if we should tell him what was up. Making Dustin say "I know there's some really big plot here that you guys are hiding and I want to know what it is."

I looked at him and said "Well about three weeks ago we saw a weird beast in a burning building." Then closed my eyes thinking and continued "The beast wasn't effected by the fire and it grinned at the three of us when we watched it." I turned away from the others and said "Then a few days after that I was walking in the woods and I saw another creature like the one in the window, but this one was in a pond in the woods." Which made Aaron and Cody glare at my back as I continued by saying "It was different from the one in other ways, like the fact that it was smaller and seemed to be more human looking than the other one."

Dustin said "You guys are weird." Then walked over to the stump I'd been sitting on and said "But I guess I could get to like you guys." Which made Aaron smile slightly, made me grin and made Cody laugh. Dustin got a knowing smile on his face and said "So how often do you guys meet here anyway?"

I smiled and said "We meet every two weeks unless one of us calls the others and says they saw something." Then I got up and started for the edge of the clearing saying over my shoulder "Hey Aaron, Cody, the others are back in town at Danna's house so when you get the chance stop by."

When I said that both of them instantly said "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!!???!!!!???" Making me laugh without saying anything until they asked "How long have they been in town anyway?"

I smiled and said "They've been in town about twenty minutes and the reason I didn't say so before, is you didn't ask and I knew you'd want to run to Danna's place instead of talking." Then ran off ahead of them before they could ask me anything else that would distract me.

When I got to Danna's house, she and Missi were waiting for me on her porch. Which scared me more than anything else that day could have. Danna smiled and said "So how's everything been while I was on vacation and why didn't you tell me you had a few friends in Wisconsin and other states"?

I smiled sheepishly and said "Well I didn't have a chance to tell you before you left and you told me not to call you unless it was an emergency." Then tried to walk around her and get in the house.

Which just made her get in my way again and say "You could have mentioned it while we driving here." I smiled keeping my mouth shut so I didn't dig myself into more trouble with her. Danna smiled and said "You're a smart boy, little brother although I can't call you little for to much longer can I?"

I smiled and said "I guess not, I mean I'm almost as tall as you." She smiled and ruffled my hair then grabbed me and Missi by the shoulder and dragged us inside.

_**Chapter 3 The demons appear and the demon hunters come to town.**_

I walked out of Danna's house a few hours after dark and started for my own place. I told the others I'd be back in the morning so no one complained when I left. I decided to walk to my place instead of driving home. After about ten minutes of walking I came to the pond where I'd seen the demon that looked like a human. The first thing I noticed was the demon seemed to have become more human looking. The second thing I noticed was that the demon looked like a teenage girl.

After a few seconds I noticed that she was being followed by a beast-like demon with glowing red eyes. The beast resembled an alligator crossed with a large anteater. I watched the thing and the girl then noticed that as it got closer to her it started to open it's jaws. I looked around for something to hit the thing with and saw a broken tree branch hanging down. I broke the branch the rest of the way and cut the bark off it with my pocket knife. Then charged out at the beast and hit it in the back of the head with the branch. Which broke, of course, and made the beast turn around and slash at me with it's claws.

I jumped back and looked at the broken branch then said "God damn piece of shit stick!" Then kicked the beast in the head and yelled "THIS WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO RUN!!!" at the girl. I followed my own instructions and ran for a nearby cave thinking the beast wouldn't be able to follow me in the darkness. I was dead wrong…It followed me into cave where I punched it in the face. Afterward I climbed out of a large opening in the middle of the roof where moonlight was coming through.

The beast tried to follow me but it could only get it's nose through the hole so it snapped at my feet and got the bottom of my shoes. Which really pissed me off and made me pick up a large rock and drop it down the opening into the beast's waiting mouth. I listened for the sound of the beast chasing me but I only heard the sound of it trying to cough up the stone. I walked back to the pond and the girl was sitting there so I said "Are you alright"?

She looked at me and said "Thank you for helping get that demon away from me." I just shrugged and waved it off then started to walk away until she said "Why is a creature like you fighting demons instead of helping them though?"

I turned around and looked at her then said softly "1 I'm not a creature, 2 I have my own reasons for distrusting your 'demons', and 3 I don't help anyone who tries to hurt the innocent for no reason." After a few minutes I started to walk away again, but before I got five steps the girl splashed me. I cursed under my breath and turned around just to get splashed in the face. I spit water out of my mouth and said "You are one evil girl."

She laughed and said "I'm not evil, I'm mischievous and I'm not human I'm a nymph."

I looked at her and said "What's the difference between a human and a nymph?" She just smiled and walked into the forest then vanished from site. I shook my head cursing myself for not getting her name and convincing her to answer my question then walked home.

The next morning when I woke up I noticed that their was someone sitting on my bead looking at me. I didn't react at first other than to rub my eyes, yawn and blink a few times. I figured it was just one of my friends seeing as how they all had keys to my place so I said "Ok which one of you came in while I was asleep?" I waited a few minutes for a response then flipped on the lights and noticed it was the girl from last night, which of course made me jump about five feet in the air knocking her off my bed. I yelled "HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE????!!!!!!!"

She laughed and said "I climbed in through your window, I've been here for about three hours but I didn't want to wake you." She noticed I was glaring at her and just laughed then she said "Is something wrong?"

I nodded and said "Three things are wrong, 1. Your in my house in my room, 2. My girlfriend is coming over, and 3. Your sitting on my stomach so I can't get up."

She smiled and said "I guess I can let you up as long as you don't try to attack me." I growled in ascent. She got up and sat down on a chair bye my bed. I sat up and pulled my hat on after picking it up from my bedside table.

I said "You are very annoying, and also you are going to cause me more

problems just by being here than that demon did nearly killing me." After a few seconds I got up and pulled on a shirt then walked downstairs to my kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal. The girl followed me not saying a word for once.

When she finally spoke the only thing she said was "So what are your plans today?"

I got up and put my bowl in the sink then said "I plan on spending the day with my girlfriend then relaxing at the lake." After a few seconds I walked out the door and got onto my motorcycle mumbling "My damn car didn't want to run after I got it home so I need to go get new parts for it." Then I drove about ten miles to the local parts store. I walked in and saw Cody who nodded to me and continued talking to the store clerk.

After a few minutes Cody turned to me and said "So why are you here?"

I yawned and said "My carbonator and battery died." Then walked up to the clerk and asked "Do you have a carbonator and a battery for a 2008 dodge viper?" He nodded and went to the back leaving me and Cody unwatched. I looked at the different parts, wrenches, and jumper cables they had in stock.

After five minutes the clerk came back and said "Here's your carbonator and your battery, that'll be 200 dollars." I nodded and paid him then went outside and got on my bike after putting the carbonator and battery in a Wal-Mart bag and took them home.

When I got home I put the bag in my garage and then drove back to town and parked my motorcycle in front of Wal-Mart. After fifteen minutes a car with Texas license plates and three people in it pulled up and parked next to me. Before I could get a look inside the car the doors open and all three people got out. I ignored them and walked into Wal-Mart yawning. I turned around once while I was walking and noticed that the three who'd gotten out of the car were following me, but I thought nothing of it seeing as how Wal-Mart was the biggest grocery store in town.

After I went in and got everything I needed I walked back out to my bike and drove home. When I looked in my rearview mirror I noticed the car from Wal-Mart was following me home. I shook my head mumbling "Well there goes the idea they were just going into Wal-Mart and not following me." Then I laughed to myself and drove into the forest figuring there car couldn't weave through trees as easily as my motorcycle. I wasn't to far off but the three in the car just got out and two of them followed me on their own motorcycles while the other one kept driving parallel to the woods. I didn't notice that till I was almost home and by then it was to late.

As soon as I pulled into my drive I rushed inside and grabbed one of the swords hanging on my wall then turned and faced the door ready for a fight. The two who'd followed me on motorcycles took off their helmets and said "We don't want to fight you but we will if we must." Which made me almost drop the sword and distracted me from the fact their partner was pulling up.

The two of them started walking toward me, so I said "Stop or I will kill you." I knew that if they didn't believe me they'd keep coming or they'd be smart and listen to me. What I didn't expect was for the third member of their little group to hold up his hand and make a 'come here' gesture toward the other two with his hand. I didn't think they'd listen to him but they did.

Then he smiled at me and said "You realize that we aren't your enemies, kid?" I raised an eyebrow at him as if asking "Why the hell should I trust you?" Which just made him laugh and say "You are pretty smart, kid but you're being really stupid by not listening to me." Which just made me laugh and shake my head like he was the one being stupid. He laughed and said softly "Kid if you think this is a game then you better realize I win and you lose."

After a few seconds I heard a clinking noise and everything started to go black. I mumbled "You son of a bitch you shot me." Then everything went completely black, when I woke up I was tied to a table by leather straps on my arms, legs, and stomach. I glanced around and yelled "HEY LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU BASTARDS!!!!" When that didn't work I started trying to break the straps, which didn't even crack.

After a few minutes the leader of the three who'd followed me came in and said " I never thought I'd have to use a person's own basement to stop them from trying to kill me and/ or my men." Then he laughed and said "Who thought my biggest threat when I came to this town would be a kid." Then looked and me and said "Oh by the way, I'm Jaren commander of a band of demon hunters."

_**Chapter 4: the truth about the demons is revealed **_

I looked at Jaren and said softly "Let me go, you son of a bitch, so I can kick your ass!!." Then I growled at him and started fighting against the straps holding me down. After a few minutes I gave and said "So how did you make this thing anyway?"

Jaren looked at me and said "The straps were made from some belts we found, the table is from your dining room, and this is your basement." Then he walked around checking the straps. After a few minutes of checking the straps he said "I'm not letting you go until you calm down and think logically."

I didn't react at first then I said "Fine, I'll calm down just let me go." I realize he didn't trust me enough to let me out right away. So I sighed and said "What do you want me to do to prove I won't do anything?" Which just made him laugh. I mumbled "I thought as much when you were checking the straps."

Jaren laughed and said "Kid you are smart, but I think you're not smart enough to get out of this and if you are then maybe it will at least take you a while." He started for the door then stopped and said "I hope you don't make me leave you down here." Then started for the door again but said over his shoulder "If you do get out then I guess I'll owe you an explanation. Oh yeah, I'll be taking some of your weapons for me and my comrades because ours are out of ammunition."

When I was sure Jaren was gone I slipped my pocket knife out of my sleeve and cut the strap holding my right arm down. Then reached over and cut the strap holding my left arm down. After a few seconds I cut my right and left leg's free. When I was sure no one was going to check on me, I walked to the door and slowly opened it. After a few seconds I stuck my head and slowly looked around then opened the door and walk up the stair case that lead from the basement to the kitchen.

It took me about five minutes to climb the stairs slowly and soundlessly then I opened the door a crack and heard Jaren say "Well how are preparations going?"

I waited a few seconds and heard a woman's voice say "We still have quite a bit of preparing to do Jaren." I waited a few more seconds and the woman continued " The vehicles all need gas, the boys weapons need ammunition, and we still haven't found anything that tells us the boy knows about our enemy." Which made another person in the room laugh and say something I didn't understand.

Jaren said "Most of those problems can be solved quite easily." Then I heard him walking around and the sound of something opening then closing. After a few seconds Jaren continued "The boy has enough ammunition upstairs to fill up all of his weapons and most of our own, and while I was driving through town I saw an ammunition shop so if we need more we can stock up there."

I waited about five minutes then I picked up a few of the baseballs I kept in my pantry and kicked the door open saying "Hey jackasses remember me?"

Jaren looked at me and said "Kid you don't know when to stop do you?" Then pulled out a weird gun, pointed it at me, and pulled the trigger. However I was expecting that so I threw one of the baseballs at the same time. Which deflected the missile and made Jaren say "Damn kid you've gotten smarter since I put you in that basement." I ignored his comment and threw a baseball at one of his companions hitting him in the face and making his chair fall over. Then I threw another baseball at him and dived into the hallway.

I looked around in my hallway searching for one of the many hidden spots along my wall where I kept my hand guns and ammunition. I realized after a few seconds that the only gun I kept nearby was my stun gun. I just mentally shrugged and pulled it out then dove behind an overturned coffee table and prepared to fight. After a few seconds of silence coming from the kitchen I got worried that the three who'd taken my house were coming around behind me. I turned around and ran upstairs muttering "I know this house better than anyone else so I shouldn't have to worry about you finding a way to sneak up on me up here."

I set up traps all along the upstairs hallway then locked myself in my room and looked for anymore weapons I could use. After a few seconds I realized the best weapon I was going to get was the stun gun so, I made a mental note to get more guns and keep them hidden when this was done. After a few minutes I heard someone coming up the stairs then the sound of my first few traps going off. After a few seconds I heard Jaren's male counterpart yell "THE BRAT LAYED A BUNCH OF TRAPS!!!" Then the sound of something falling down the stairs. I smiled to myself then turned around and was face to face with Jaren.

After a few seconds I said "You've got to be kidding me!?!" and kicked him out the window. Then I looked down at him and yelled " BASTARD IF YOU WANT A FIGHT THEN COME UP THE STAIRS, INSTEAD OF USING MY WINDOW!!!" Then I slammed it shut and faced the door ready for just about anything. After a few seconds I looked around and saw something moving in my closet. So I walked over and pulled the door open. I looked around and saw the nymph from earlier and said "What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

She smiled and said "Well you see I'm a little worried about that man who was in here earlier." Then looked around and said "Also you are the only one who can defeat him in a fight so I want you to protect me." After a few seconds she looked around my room and made a tsking sound. She looked at the door and said "That's not going to hold him or his allies out, but he won't come in your window since you challenged his honor."

I said "How did I challenge his honor and why do you think I'm the only one who can defeat him?" After a few seconds I just shook my head muttering "Why doesn't it surprise me that demon hunters would scare a nymph, and said nymph would tell me a bunch of bullshit." Then I yawned and said "Ok so how long we have before they come up?"

The nymph got a dark look on her face and said "We have ten minutes before he gets in and in that time you have to prepare yourself for a fight." Then she walked back toward the closet and closed herself inside it. After a few seconds she said "When he comes in don't tell him about me or the demon from the other night until the two of you fight each other."

I nodded and did calming exercises then closed my eyes and focused on a place deep inside myself. After about five minutes I stood up and smiled then kicked the door open and walked out on the landing. Then I popped my neck and watched the stairs carefully ready for anyone or anything. Jaren ran up the stairs and said "Where's all this energy coming fro…m?" Then got a strange look on his face and said "How can a human have so much energy?"

I smiled and said "I don't know what you're talking about but I do know that I'm going to kick your ass." After a few seconds I kicked him in the stomach knocking him down the stairs. As soon as I'd kicked Jaren down the stairs I jumped out my window and landed in my front yard facing the front door. I didn't realize how odd an occurrence was that even though I'd been on the second floor I wasn't hurt after jumping to ground level.

Jaren ran out of my house grinning and said " It appears I underestimated you, I figured you were just some human kid but I was wrong." Then slammed his fist into my gut making me cough up blood and double over. He got a dark look on his face and said "Then let's test how strong you are." Then kicked me into a tree nearly knocking me out.

I got up and popped my back then said "Ok now I'm pissed." After a few seconds I ran into him and slammed my knee into his stomach. He coughed then stood up and aimed a punch at my face, but I ducked underneath it and hit him in the jaw with an upper cut. He fell over then kicked my feet out from under me and slammed his leg down onto my stomach making me cough up more blood. I got up and kicked him into a tree. He looked at me and smiled then threw a rock at my face. I moved away from it then kicked him in the face saying "Play fair you bastard."

Jaren got up rubbing his jaw and said softly "Now I'm angry, and it's my turn to get serious." After a few seconds he ran at me and kicked me into the wall. Then charged at me and punched at my face with a dark look on his face. I moved out of the way in the knick of time, and slammed my fists into his stomach over and over.

Jaren doubled over and I slammed my leg down on his back knocking him onto his stomach then put a knife to his neck and said "You lose." He nodded unable to talk then coughed up blood and passed out. I fell into a sitting position with my eyes closed just as Aaron and Cody pulled up.

I heard there voices faintly as if from a far away place then fell into unconsciousness. When I woke I up I was in my room with Cody watching the door and Aaron holding a blade to the tied up Jaren's throat. I laughed and said "I guess I won our fight Jaren." Which made him grimace while Cody and Aaron laughed.

Cody got a serious look on his face and said " You know if you were going to have a party you could have invited us!!!!" Which had me laughing and Jaren smiling. Then we both broke into coughing fits shaking our heads. When I finally caught my breath Cody said "So what really happened, and don't tell me it was a god damn party." I just smiled then glanced at my closet and saw the nymph watching us. Jaren followed my eyes and shook his head as if not believing what he saw.

I smiled and said "I didn't throw a party more like the party came to me and the guy Aaron's holding is the one who brought it." Then I slowly got up and stretched. After a few seconds I walked over to Jaren and said "So why the hell did you and your friends follow me?" He sighed and nodded his head in the directions of Aaron and Cody so I said "You can speak in front of them it's not like I care."

He shrugged and said "Fine with me." and tried to pop his neck. Then said "I'll tell you whatever you want to know if you or you're friends will untie me." I nodded to Aaron to do as he asked then glanced at Cody. Cody nodded as if knowing what I was asking with my glance then watched Jaren closely. Jaren smiled and rubbed his wrists saying "You're first question was why did we follow you. That's simple me and my partners were looking for a shape shifter named Syntax, who escaped an ally of mine's base on a motorcycle." Then looked at me and said "I thought you were him because of how you kept watching me and my partners."

I smiled and said softly "I watched you because you were knew in town and my instincts were saying to be careful." Then turned to Cody and said "You and Aaron can go down stairs if you want or you can listen to all this, I don't really care." After a few seconds I closed my eyes and said softly "Jaren please continue."

Jaren nodded and said "If that's the case that was our mistake but you could have told us that instead of threatening to kill us." Then looked around and said " Syntax wasn't the only reason I came to this town, I was also sent here by the head of the group I work for." After a few seconds he looked back at me and said "If you want this town to stay alive you're going to help me catch Syntax."

Cody looked at him and laughed then said "You really want us to help you after you broke into Jake's house and then nearly killed each other?" After a few more seconds he said "You want us to believe that this syntax guy is going to destroy our town if you don't catch him? I think that's a load of bull-crap." Then he glanced at me and said "Jake why don't we just tie him up and put sewing needles under his fingernails until he tells us the truth?"

I shook my head and said "No I believe him Cody, I just don't feel like working with him unless we have to." Then I got up, walked outside, and stretched. After a few seconds I walked back inside yawning and said "Well now that all of that is out of the way why don't we all have some lunch."

Dustin walked in right when I said lunch and asked "Did someone say something about food?" Then his stomach growled and all of us laughed. After a few seconds I nodded in answer to his question and went into the kitchen.

When I got in the kitchen the first thing I noticed was Missi and Danna were sitting at my kitchen table talking to Jaren's female companion. While Jared talked to his male companion. So I said "Ok why are the bad guys talking to my friends and why are you guys in my kitchen?" Which had everyone turning to look at me.

After a few seconds Missi said "Jake this is Genna, she came here with her friends Jaren and John." Then glanced at Genna and said "Genna I think you know Jake since he's giving you dark looks." After a few seconds she looked at me again and said "So how did you two meet and why do you dislike her so much?"

I sighed and muttered "It's a long story." Then I walked to the fridge and grabbed out some meats and cheeses for the sandwiches I'd told everyone I'd get. After a few seconds I looked at Missi and said "The first part of why I dislike her is she and her friends broke in my house." I took a deep breath and continued "Second they also tied me up in my cellar and finally they nearly killed me."

Danna looked at me and then at Genna and said "Jake you make enemies way to easily, from what we can see Genna is a nice person." Then stood up and walked outside. When she came back in she threw an apple at my head saying "So what happened to make you dislike Genna and her friends so much?" I shook my head not saying anything.

After a few seconds I said "I'm not going to repeat myself just because you don't pay attention when you're spoken to." Then I turned to Genna and said "Your friend wants my help to look for Syntax, are you going to help us look for him?" After a few seconds I said to Missi "If you want you can come along with us Missi it's fine with me." Then I got up made sandwiches and walked upstairs. After a few minutes I opened the door to my room set down the sandwiches and walked outside. I sat by a tree eyes closed thinking about my dreams. After a while I felt something or someone tapping on my shoulder so I opened my eyes and saw Missi looking at me. I smiled and said "Hey Missi, What's up?"

She smiled and said "Hey, everyone else went to Danna's so we are finally alone together." Making me smile and laugh softly not saying a word. After a couple of seconds she sat down next to me and said "What's on your mind?" I shrugged then closed my eyes sighing.

I opened my eyes and said "Life's really weird, the bad guys turned out to be good guys this time and now there's an even bigger bad guy in Mena probably trying to destroy it." Then I kisses her lightly and said "But at least I've got you here." She smiled and nodded, So I continued "I'm glad we're alone I don't need the others to know what I'm thinking." _I'm not sure who I can or can't trust anymore _was going through my mind as I sat there with Missi. After a few minutes I sighed and popped my neck.

Missi shook her head saying "You know that sound bothers me yet you make it anyway." I just shrugged and looked up at the tree's top. After a while I sighed and looked back at Missi then smiled.

I laughed softly and said "I know that sound bothers you but my neck was really killing me same as my shoulder but I'm being very careful not to pop that either." I sighed and stood up thinking _"If my life gets any better or any worse it will probably kill me." _and headed toward the house. She got up and followed me then sat next to me. I glanced at her and said "Yes?"

She smiled and said "Why are you headed to the house when it's just as nice outside?" I shrugged and continued walking. She just stayed alongside me and said "Mind if I come along or would you prefer to be alone?" I just smiled not saying anything.

When we got inside I said "If you want to stay in here with me you can if not then don't, your decision to make but I warn you that I'll be working on my novel." I walked upstairs not waiting for a response and went into my room then switched on my computer. After it finished booting up I went online and checked the news. When I saw nothing new was happening with the world I brought up my site. I opened up the file containing my book and started typing where I'd left off. After about five minutes I felt like someone was watching but figured I was just on edge. When it didn't stop after ten more minutes passed I turned around and saw Missi was sitting there watching me type. I raised an eyebrow at her and said "Is there something I can help you with?" She just laughed and shook her head then walked over and put her arms on my shoulders. I glanced at her and said "What's up?"

Missi smiled and me and said "In answer to your question earlier I don't mind if you work on your book but I have more productive things we could be doing." I laughed softly not letting my thoughts show. After a few minutes she said "No questions, that's new for you." I nodded and turned off my computer after saving my work. Then I walked outside, pulled out my pocket knife and carved my initials into a tree thinking. When I finished I put a symbol that looked like a full moon underneath it. After a few minutes I stood up and stretched popping my neck. I walked inside and the others were all sitting at my kitchen table discussing ways to track syntax. I guess I stated the obvious when I said "Syntax is a demon right, then why don't we just give him bait to follow."

Everyone turned to me and said "Where are we going to get bait?"

I said "There's a sprite nearby we can use." Then turned away and led everyone outside when we got out there……."

I said "Well you know the rest, Dustin."

_**Chapter 5 : Dustin and I try to save a town before the demons destroy it and enslave everyone**_

Dustin and I got up slowly then walked across the barren landscape. Dustin looked at me and said "So after what you told me about the past everything led up to us leaving and the end of civilization as we knew it?" I nodded not saying anything just thinking. He whistled and said softly "Wow we could have stopped all this if we'd just saved Mena aren't we a bunch of idiots."

I yawned and said softly "Even if we had saved Mena it wouldn't have done anything to save the rest of the world, it just would have made one safe place outside all the compounds we have been passing." Then I looked at the sky and said slowly "I think that we should stop at the next town, unless you want to keep hunting it."

Dustin blinked and said "I don't know, I mean we haven't even had any clues in months so maybe we should take a break." After a few seconds of walking in silence he glanced at me and said "I think we owe it to those we couldn't save to help someone who needs us." Then we went back to walking in silence. Me deep in thought, while Dustin watched around us carefully. We kept walking for another half hour or so then Dustin pointed ahead of us said "Hey Jake, Do you see that cow? Or am I just imagining things with how hungry I am?"

I looked where Dustin pointed and said "You're not imagining things although with how loud your stomach's been growling I know your hungry." I looked at him and said "No you can't eat the cow because we don't know who it belongs to, and we don't know where it's been." After that we both started walking again. Dustin watching the cow, while I was watching around us now since I didn't know what else could be around since there was a cow still around.

Dustin glanced at me and said "Jake we have company." I yawned and nodded not saying anything, instead just pointing behind us. Dustin glanced around and asked "Well, what do we do now?" I raised an eyebrow and shook my head slightly basically saying "don't do anything till I say so." Dustin shrugged and kept walking waiting for the ok from me.

I raised an eyebrow and said softly "We're surrounded by farmer, a few hunters, and a dog." After a few minutes I looked ahead of us and said "If you people want to kill us we have nothing to steal, so why don't one of you say something to us, so we know who we're dealing with." Then I stretched slowly and popped my shoulder yawning.

Dustin looked at me but didn't say anything since he knew if he did I would hit him upside the head. After about five minutes one of the people ahead of us walked forward and said "I'm commander of the village, who are you?"

I looked at him and said softly "I'm just a man stalked by death, and this is Dustin." Then I stretched and said "It's customary to invite travelers into your village when you know they're not demons' pets." After a few minutes of waiting I pulled out my water-skin and took a long drink.

When I was finished drinking the man said "Why should we invite you into our village when if you're as you say stalked by death?"

I replied "Death stalks me but I know how to protect those around me from it." Then I glanced around at the others from his village and said "Put your guns away before someone gets hurt, and with how you're holding those things it won't be me." Dustin laughed at that and the people glanced at their leader waiting for directions. I looked at him and said softly "If you don't want anyone to die I advise you have your men put their weapons away before Dustin or I feels threatened."

The leader of the village looked at my eyes and realized I was serious then yelled to all of his men "ALL OF YOU PUT DOW YOUR WEAPONS HE'S NOT LYING!" After a few minutes he looked at me and Dustin before saying to his people "Everyone we will take them to the inn in the middle of town." Then the people came near us and we all walked inside the town no one saying anything for the time being. When we got into the middle of town the village leader looked at us and said "Welcome to the village that used to be part of San Francisco California."

I glanced around the village thinking while Dustin looked for food or anything the people were hiding that could possibly kill us. After five minutes of looking around I said "So why is your village in the middle of the desert?" While Dustin walked into the inn and grabbed some food. After a few seconds Dustin walked out with beef jerky and waited for the answer to my question with me.

The village leader looked at me and said "This is the safest place outside of the compound and away from the demons, but we have reports that hunters have been coming this way and we were afraid they'd take our medicines." Then he glanced at Dustin and said "If you are still hungry we have a little more food to give." Dustin shook his head and I looked at him like he was nuts. The village leader looked at me and said "Do you need any medical treatment?" We both shook our heads in answer to his question.

After a few minutes I looked at the leader of the village and said "What made you think hunters would try and take you're village's medical supplies and food?" Then I turned to one of the people and felt their forehead. I muttered to myself as I pulled out all the equipment I'd need to mix up a potion to heal his illness.

The village leader looked at me and said "Well we were told that hunters take what they need from survivors, and what are you making?" Dustin made a shushing gesture at him then glanced at the man who I was making the potion for. Dustin walked over and started checking his pulse and eyes then lead over the village leader who did the same and exclaimed "He's burning up with red fever!!!!" Dustin and I nodded.

I looked up at the village leader and said "I can help him you just have to stay out of the way." I finished mixing up the potion and pushed back the guys head then poured the drink down his throat. The change was immediate his pupils came back to normal and his breathing slowed then his fever started to fade. Everyone looked at me like I was some great healer. I just smiled and said "It's the least I can do with all the help you've given to me and Dustin."

The village leader looked at us and said softly "How did you help him with such a simple thing as herbs?" I just looked at him and shook my head as if saying I couldn't explain in front of so many people. The village leader looked at Dustin and said "Even councilor Syntax couldn't help one under the red fever." I looked at Dustin when they said Syntax and saw that he also recognized the name. The leader looked at us and said "You saved one of my men and I still don't know your real names, would you mind telling me what they are?"

I looked at him and said "I'm Jake and his real name is Dustin like I said, so when did Syntax show up here?" Then I thought about it and said "Dustin go to the edge of the city and start building a perimeter take a few of their men with you." Dustin nodded and walked off making a few men fall into line behind him then started getting equipment as they moved along. I glanced at the village leader and said "I'm sorry if I took control from you sir but we're making this village a defensible place outside the compounds."

The village leader looked at me and said "Syntax showed up a few weeks ago." He looked at Dustin as he left then turned back to me and said "I'm Jonathan, and I don't mind it's just that someone else took charge for once because I'm about ready to fall over from all the work." Then he looked back in the direction Dustin was going and asked "Why are you creating a perimeter around the village though?"

I looked at him and said "Syntax is a shape shifter who worked for the demons back in my home town and is the reason I've been traveling all over the continent." Then I look at the area around me slowly and continued "Syntax nearly killed my friends and I but we escaped thanks to the help of my teacher Jaren." I sighed and said softly "Jonathan if you try to stop me from bringing Syntax to the court of light in the east I will kill you, do you understand that?" He just nodded and walked off talking to a few of his men.

A tall man walked up with a hammer on his shoulder and a belt full of forge equipment then stuck his hand out to me and said "I'm Jordan the smith of the town." I shook his hand and waited for him to continue. Jordan continued by saying "I think you're a man who knows a good weapon when he sees one so I'd like it if you would allow me to look at some of yours while you look at some of mine."

I blinked and said softly "Wait until I get some stuff done and I'll be right there." Jordan nodded and walked away. When he was out of sight and started asking people questions on where I could find Syntax then I walked through the streets and checked different houses till I found his home and inside "Hello Syntax remember me?"

Syntax looked up from some papers and said "I don't think I do but by how you're standing your obviously a hunter who knew me in the past." Then he continued working and said "I don't think you realize that this village is about to be destroyed, you and me along with it except if we work together to save it." Then he looked past me and said "Michael tell Jonathan to prepare to be attacked."

Michael looked at him and said "I'm sorry sir but Jake and Dustin are already preparing everyone for an attack." Then looked at me and continued "Sir the men are all lining up at Jordan's to get equipment, do you want us to do anything else?" I shook my head and he ran off to get equipment at Jordan's forge.

I looked at Syntax and said "When this is all over you're going before the court of the light if it takes my life I'll make sure you get there." Then I turned away and ran outside pulling out my sword. As I reached the perimeter around the village Dustin was pulling out his gun and looking out over the horizon. Several of the man ran up to us and started asking questions. I just looked at them and they shut up so I could speak. I climbed up on a step putting me above everyone's heads and said "Today we prepare to defend this town against demons, but we must remember that it will not only be demons we will be fighting."

Then I looked around at the face of every single man or woman willing to fight and continued "We must remember why we are fighting the demons and what it means to lose, if we lose we have nothing to worry about but those that don't fight will be tortured and turned into slaves." Everyone hollered and said that wasn't possible but then they took one look at Dustin's face and finally saw the truth.

Dustin looked at everyone and said "Just because the demon's are coming to us doesn't mean we can sit around everyone get back to work." Everyone but I rushed to comply with his orders. After a few minutes Dustin turned to me and said "So, what do we do next Jake?"

I smiled and said softly "We prepare and we wait when the demons attack it will be fast and hard because they will believe everyone's asleep and will not want to give us a chance to fight back." Then I glanced around us and thought _So now I need to be ready to defend everyone like I couldn't____back____then__**. **_After a few minutes I looked at Dustin and said softly "I'll be at the front of the enemy's charge you take charge if I get injured, but for now I need to talk to the blacksmith and you need to get a messaging system set up for when the fighting begins."

Dustin looked at me and said "Alright but when this is all over we are taking Syntax back to the council of light, right?" I nodded in answer and he walked off calling soldiers to him as he moved. He glanced back at me once and I just grinned at him as if saying that everything was ok. When he turned his back to me I walked off look for Jordan.

It took me hours of searching and questioning people but finally Michael, the young man who'd talked to Syntax and I, told me that Jordan's forge was in the middle of the town. When I got there Jordan looked up at me and said "Hello Jake, how's your been so far?" I shrugged and looked around the forge spotting a few good blades and a few strong hammers. Jordan looked me up and down and said "You look like a mess, and I can say that without even knowing you all that well." I grinned at that then coughed and sat down.

I looked at Jordan and said softly "Mind giving me a glass of water?" He nodded and walked off then came back with a canteen and handed it to me. I took a long drink not letting a single drop hit the floor then handed it back to Jordan. I smiled slightly and said "Sorry didn't mean to take so much of your water Jordan." He just shook his head and stared at my knife. I took it off my belt and handed it to him along with my sword saying softly "Go ahead and check out my weapons if you want."

He grinned like a little kid and said "Thanks, I've never really had a chance to inspect such fine craftsmanship." Then started looking over my blade mumbling to himself. After a few seconds he looked up and said "So where did you happen to get this well crafted a blade?" I just smiled and shook my head basically saying that I was never going to say. He sighed and handed my blade back to me then started working.

I watched him work and said "Jordan do you think you can make enough sword, arrow heads, and shields to fight the demons?" Then I thought about it and said "If not, can you make enough bullets that Dustin and I can hand them out to the men and not have to worry about them so much." While I waited for his answer I started examining his work and his forge noticing it wasn't very neat but it was covered in his work which was very good. After a few minutes I noticed he'd stopped working and was marking tallies up on a chalk board.

Jordan turned to me and said "If I can get two or three more smiths I can make you about five or six hundred bullets and three or four hundred swords within three days, possibly two." I grinned not saying anything but Jordan recognized the look on my face and continued "I believe I could make about seven hundred shields if I could get more smiths."

I grinned and said "I'll get you as many men as you need I'll also get you as much raw materials as are available and have a small group of men mining more." Then I started to leave but stopped at the last second and continued "If you need anything else just ask for it and you'll get it without any questions." Jordan grinned and nodded, then got back to work. I walked out as soon as I saw what he was doing and started back for the perimeter around the town.

It took two hours of walking through the town to find the perimeter again and when I finally reached it I saw that there was now a three foot high wall of concrete blocks being built. Dustin looked at me when I got there and said "Welcome back Jake, while you were gone we started to build a wall to keep the demons out and the livestock in." Then looked at one of the soldiers and said "Michael do you mind finding some more masons?" Michael nodded and ran off after smiling to Dustin and me.

I glanced at Dustin and said "I've got weapons coming in for the entire town and I'm taking a group out to examine the surrounding terrain." Then I looked around picking out different people and continued "I'm going to find if there are any demon scouts nearby." Then I glanced at those I'd pointed at and said "Come on."

Dustin looked at me and said "What about me?" Then looked around and said "They don't need the two of us here to watch over them, it's not like they can't help themselves." I just looked at him and he said "If you aren't taking me with you at least tell me why." Then glanced at around noticing everyone was watching.

I grinned and said "Dustin I need someone I can trust to take care of the village while I'm gone." Then my grin died and I in a softer voice "If I don't make it back I need someone who knows the rules of the Hunter's council and the Council of Light both so you can apprehend Syntax properly." After a few minutes I we locked hands smiled and went our separate ways.

As soon as we'd hopped the perimeter and started exploring outside the men I'd told to come with me pulled out their guns while I walked around unconcerned. I'd basically spent almost all of my life outside of any homes or compounds, and had been fighting demons and their supporters since that day. After a few minutes of walking I looked at one of the men and said "I'm out here with you and I haven't learned you or your friend's names."

The two of them looked at me and the one I'd asked said "I'm Jasper and he's Aryan." I raised an eyebrow finding it interesting that both Jasper and Aryan were people who seemed to know how to fight. So I was wondering why they'd never trained to be demon hunters. Jasper seemed to think I'd spotted something with how I hadn't said anything and asked "What's on your mind, or better yet what did you see?"

I smiled and said softly "I was wondering why Hunters had never come to this village before when you seem to have such experienced fighters." I checked the ground and continued "And I see shadow stalkers along with the prints of demonus-humanus or Human soldiers who gave their souls to the demons." They glanced where I was looking and saw the prints but couldn't see the shadow stalkers. I smiled slightly, glad they couldn't see such ugly creatures that fed off blood, emotion, death, and magic.

Jasper looked at me and said "What are shadow stalkers?" Then he glanced at the prints and said "Why would anyone giver their soul to the demons?" While Aryan started checking the prints to see how fresh they were. Jasper turned to Aryan and said "What do you see?"

Aryan looked at him and said "These prints are five or six hours old, which means they will probably be sending another group to look at us in a few minutes to make sure we're asleep."

I grinned and pulled my bow off my shoulder fitting five arrows to the string and said softly "Get your weapons out, whoever they send won't be going back this time, which will stop their attack for a short time at-least." Jasper pulled out an old revolver while Aryan pulled a shotgun off his back. Both turned to me waiting for orders. I pointed at a few rocks above the town and said "We're going up there and attacking from above." Both men nodded and started rushing up the slope.

I followed quickly and pulled back on my bow making it tighten and holding it prepared to let loose when the demonus-humanus came. I saw the first one and waited till a few more joined it then released. After a few seconds I nodded for my two companions to let loose. When all of the demonus-humanus were all dead I ran down the side of the hill and pulled my arrows out of the first five. I looked at Jasper and Aryan then said "I'm going to check the bodies if you don't want to see what one who has given their soul looks like turn away." Then I pulled out my knife and started cutting open the clothing on the bodies of each creature.

Jasper stared at the grotesque bodies that looked like a cross between a human, wild boar, a wolf hound, a snake, and a bat with very small wings. I looked at him and said "Humans only look how we do because our souls keep us from changing shape, while shape shifters have a soul that is changes with them which is why you never know what they are." Then I started checking the clothing and emptying it out. After a few minutes I continued "Creatures like demons and demonus-humanus never have a definite shape until they fully release their human forms, demonus-humanus are a link between humans and demons."

Jasper looked at me and asked "They were once human?" I nodded and he said "So that's why Hunters have problems killing them." I nodded again and he continued "What about beasts like your shadow stalkers, or the giant bugs that stalk our animals?" I raised an eyebrow and went back to work. Jasper sat down and watched while Aryan watched around us.

I smiled and said "Shadow Stalker came into being at the beginning of the world when magic was abundant, when the worlds split shadow stalkers vanished but they came back years ago." I glanced at him then went back to work and continued "Your giant bugs were created by radiation when the nuclear wars started, the demons were pulling the strings but humans did the dirty work."

Jasper looked at the bodies and mumbled something that sounded like "Filthy bastards forced the rest of us into lives of nothing." I kept a straight face thinking and said "Some of these demonus-humanus are actually genetic crossbreeds raised in demon slave camps then let loose on the world."

Jasper got up and walked away look of horror on his face, but stopped and turned around when I said "Jasper the reason I became a hunter was I saw what happened to those who the demons thought were in their way, and was taught the truth by my master Jaren." Then he turned and walked away again this time with a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

I looked up and Jasper turned around when we heard Aryan say "Sir, Jasper we've got company coming, and fast!!!!!" I looked where Aryan was looking and finished my work then rushed grabbed my stuff.

I got up and said "Men let's get out of here." Jasper and Aryan followed me and we ran back to town where Dustin's wall had gotten up to five feet tall.

I examined the wall while Jasper and Aryan ran inside I noticed it was surrounded by a pit full of spikes, covered in barbwire and had pikes sticking out through it all over. I walked across the drawbridge into the village which was now better than any compound and started planning escape routes. Dustin walked up to me and said "How close are they?" I nodded my head in Aryan's direction to let him know that Aryan had gotten the best look at them and ran up the steps behind the wall to the top of it and pulled back on my bow watching the horizon.

While I was up top Dustin asked Aryan "How close are they?" Then he glanced at Jasper and said "What are you carrying on your back?" After a few seconds who looked back up at me and shook his head muttering "He doesn't know when to give up anything even his arrows." because he saw the blood on my quiver.

Aryan replied "Sir they were about a mile away and gaining." Then glanced over at Jasper and said "He's carrying some of the equipment we found on enemy soldiers." Dustin just nodded and pointed up top. Both nodded and ran up to see if I had any orders for them. When they reached me Aryan said "Sir do you want us to guard the wall or be the last line of defense?"

I looked at him and Jasper and said "I want you two to stay with me up here till I say to get down, understand?" They both nodded and pulled out their guns watching the distance for the enemy. I smiled to myself and fit an arrow to my bow not yet drawing back but prepared to. Jasper was the first to see the enemy, he glanced at me and at my nod fired. I then yelled "MEN READY, AIM, FIRE!!!!" and started letting arrow after arrow fly into the enemy forces.

While I was up top Dustin was down below preparing everyone to attack the enemy if they charged through the gate. Dustin glanced up and noticed that we were already firing so he sent men to guide the children, elderly, and women unable to fight into hiding. Dustin walked over to Jonathan and said "Jonathan I want you to guard the gate do you have a problem with that?" Jonathan shook his head and walked to the gate pulling out his gun.

While Dustin was talking to Jonathan enemy bodies were piling up and my first thought was we were going to win. Then I saw the enemy catapults and yelled "EVERYONE OFF THE WALL NOW!!!!!!!!!!" I followed my own advice jumping down pulling Aryan and Jasper with me while everyone else ran for the exits or jumped. When I landed I pulled out my sword and said "Dustin get over here we're guarding the gate while everyone else prepares the other defenses!"

Aryan and Jasper stood next to me bows drawn back while Dustin pulled out his vesper and I got ready to charge with Jonathan. I looked at the draw bridge we were using as a gate and watched Dustin blow a demonus-humanus in to a million pieces. When they saw the hole Aryan and Jasper started firing through it killing more and more demonus-humanus. After a few minutes one of the beasts burst through the door and I cut it to shreds while Jonathan went after another one and Dustin's vesper kept blasting, while Jasper and Aryan kept shooting with their bows.

It took the demons and their demonus-humanus about one hour to actually make it through the wall and when they finally did Jonathan, Dustin and I started slashing them to pieces. Dustin was slashing away with his daggers while Jonathan and I started cutting them to pieces with our swords. After about ten minutes more demons and their minions broke through dragging more people into the fray while their siege machines pounded away at the walls. As the fighting continued I couldn't turn one way or the other without seeing a member of the town falling so finally I yelled "EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE FIRST FALL BACK POINT, DUSTIN, JONATHAN, JASPER, ARYAN AND I WILL HOLD THEM BACK!!!!!!!!!!"

Then I was moving back and I grabbed Michael by the shoulder and said to him "Tell the archers to get on the roof tops and give everyone cover fire, understand?" He nodded and I shoved him away so he ran to the archers and told them my orders. Dustin was stilling running through the enemy and everywhere he went all you could see was a red fog as he moved.

Jasper and Jonathan were standing back to back covering each other, while Aryan moved from area to area covering those who were retreating. After ten minutes of bloody combat we were forced to fall back to the recon point. When we got there Aryan, Dustin, and I held everyone back while Jonathan and Jasper picked then enemy off with their guns. Jordan walked up with his hammer over his shoulder and started taking out enemies as he said "I have the equipment just send a few men to get it from my forge."

Aryan and I looked at Jordan who just smiled then we glanced at Dustin who nodded and ran off to Jordan's forge. I grinned to myself and said "Good old Dustin knows exactly what I mean, even when it's just a look." Jordan just kept killing demons methodically. Jasper and Jonathan just kept firing while I kept slicing till one of the demons cut my arm from the elbow to my shoulder, straight to the bone. When the demon's claws cut my arm open I screamed "SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!!!!!!!" and cleaved it in half with my sword.

Jonathan looked at me and said "ARYAN GET HIM IN HERE HE'S LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD." Jasper and Aryan walked over and pulled me into the next line of defenses while archers kept taking out the enemy and their minions. Jonathan rushed over and started bandaging my arm while Aryan and Jonathan stopped the enemy from breaking through. Jonathan looked at me and said "Jake are you conscious?"

I nodded and said softly "Don't know for how long, I just hope Dustin gets back and I don't end up dropping dead before I take Syntax in." Then I grinned and said "If Dustin gets back while I'm out tell him to pour water on me and wake me up got that?" Jonathan nodded. I smiled at him and continued "You, Jasper, and Aryan are going with me when I leave, ok?" Again Jonathan nodded but this time I could barely see it. Jonathan said something but I couldn't understand what it was and I mumbled a half hearted reply.

_**Chapter6: What happened to Cody and Aaron when Mena was attacked. **_

It's been years since my friends and I left Mena Arkansas with the demon hunters who'd attacked Jake's house. Jake and Dustin went to the south while Aaron and I went to the north, Jaren went with Jake while his friends went with Aaron and I. After two years of traveling the four of us split up, Aaron and I went one way while Jaren's friends went another way. Aaron looked at me and said "So why don't we look for Jake and Dustin?"

I touched the gun at my hip remembering Jake's words and said "They can take care of themselves, unless you know something I don't about them." Aaron just looked at me. We kept walking for another few hours then made camp. As soon as we set up camp Aaron walked off to get some firewood while I took my gun and went looking for something edible to shoot. It took about twenty minutes but finally I saw a few rabbits and took them down with my gun. I walks into camp with the rabbits in my hand and threw them down next to the fire.

Aaron looked at the rabbits and said "Are you going to clean those or are you going to make me?" I looked at him and pulled out my knife then sat down and picked up one of the rabbits. Aaron looked at me then walked off and grabbed more wood for the fire. When he got back I was done skinning the first two rabbits and working on the third. I glanced at him and he said " You want first watch, or do you want me to take it?"

I shrugged and said "I'll take first shift and last shift which means you get second and fourth watches." I didn't stop skinning while I talked so I finished the rabbit the same time I finished my sentence. I glanced up and said "Why don't you go get some, greens for stew?" Aaron just nodded and walked off to find any edible plants he could. By the time Aaron got back I'd finished cleaning all the rabbits and already had water boiling.

Aaron looked at me and said "So where we off to next?" I just shrugged, not sure where we should go next. Aaron sighed and said "Why don't we head north? I mean we might run into some free people along the way." I just nodded since I had no better ideas. Aaron started cooking the stew while I sat down and started carving tools out of a few pieces of wood I had in my bag.

Bye the time the stew was ready I'd carved two spoons, a ladle, and a few knives. I started eating as soon as Aaron filled my bowl with stew while he sat there thinking. After about five minutes I looked up and said "If we find a farm we better buy some gear and horses." Aaron nodded when I said gear but gave me a dark look when I said horses. After that we both just ate while we were lost in our own thoughts. Finally I finished and put my stuff away then said "I'll take first watch, while you get some sleep, ok?"

He nodded and rolled over to go to sleep while I pulled a rifle off my back and loaded it. I started walking around the perimeter to make sure it was safe. Then I sat down by the fire and checked my gun. After four hours I woke up Aaron.

As Aaron took his watch I rolled over and fell asleep. _As soon as I fell asleep I found myself in another place. In this place all the colors were more vibrant and there were demon hunters everywhere. As the dream continued I saw a lady in white who looked at me and smiled. The more she smiled the more I had the feeling that she wanted me to do something for her. Finally she spoke to me. She started by saying "Hello my young knight." I blinked and looked at her skeptically and she continued "I've been waiting for you my champion, will you accept the task I have for you, or do you want me to find another?" _

_I finally got up the nerve to ask "What do you want me to do, I'm just a teenage guy." I thought for a bit and said "What about my friends are they involved in this?" She smiled again, and that smile made me feel wonderful. She nodded slowly then waved her hands. In front of us a chess board appeared, on it sat carvings of demons, my friends, regular humans, and all sorts of other creatures. _

_The woman looked at me and said "Several of your friends are already working for me but one." At this she picked up a carving shaped like Aaron, then she continued "will join my enemies, the demons." I blinked surprised and she continued "One of your other friends however," Again she paused and picked up a piece this time one that looked like Jake. Then finished "Has decided to make his own group, you will one day have to choose between three sides, for now I'd like it if you would join my men." _

_I nodded unable to do anything else then finally asked "What do you want me to do?" She just smiled. _Then I woke up as Aaron shook my shoulder and said "It's your turn to take watch." I nodded and sat up my mind reeling with everything the lady had said. Finally my thoughts settled on, _I hope the others are alright, and what did that woman mean by saying Aaron was going to go to the demons? _After five hours I woke Aaron up and went back to sleep. _This time when I woke up in that other place I saw Jaren standing next to the lady and arguing with her about something. _

_After a few minutes Jaren vanished and the lady turned to me. She smiled and said "My knight I have a task for you, this task will mean leaving your friend and risking everything you care about to save others." I blinked and waited for her to continue, but all she did was stand there watching me as if making sure I would accept her quest. I nodded slowly in acceptance and she finally continued "You must go to the town of Boulder named for the rocks and mountains that protect it." _

_I shook my head and said "If that's what you want, but what about Aaron what should I tell him?" She didn't give me any answers so I just sighed and asked "What is my mission there?" She walked away from me then came back with a pendant that had the picture of a young woman with raven black hair and light green eyes that had a slightly far away cast to them. _

_The lady smiled and said "Your mission is to find her and you will receive more information as your quest continues." _

Aaron woke me up before I could ask her any other questions again. I looked at him and said "YOU JERK I WAS ABOUT TO FIND OUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN MY DREAMS!!!!" Aaron looked at me like I was an idiot then walked over to the fire, laid down, and fell asleep again. Instead of waking Aaron up at dawn like he wanted me to, I grabbed my gear and started north west in the direction of boulder like the pendant around my neck told me to.

After I left camp I started walking through the woods so Aaron wouldn't be able to follow my trail. I hoped that he'd forget about me and go his own way, but my hopes weren't that high because I don't know how Aaron's mind works. As I was walking I thought back to when we were in school and laughed then said softly "Senseless sense, it's exactly how Aaron's mind works." As I was walking I noticed the forest was still full of life even though towns all over the country had been eradicated, and the forests around those towns had been burned to the ground or harvested for timber.

While I was going over that in my mind I finally ran into the first sign of civilization I'd seen in a few years. It was just an old farm, but to me it could have been a palace because I saw wood smoke coming out of the farm house roof. As I got closer to the farm house I noticed the farmer had two horses one a solid black Arabian, Quarter horse, and Mustang mix, the other a dark roan Skipper W, Clydesdale mix. After a few minutes of indecision on whether to approach the farm or not, the farmer took it out of my hands by walking outside and saying "I know your out there so come over here and let me see you."

I walked out of the bushes with one hand in the air, the other reaching behind my back for my gun in case I needed it. After a few minutes I said "Hello Old Timer I was wondering if you would let me purchase your horses or if you would be kind enough to give me some food and a place to rest." He looked me up and down then nodded toward his house and started walking in that direction. I followed slowly taking my hand away from my gun and putting my other hand down. As we got closer to the farm house I noticed the old man had a tractor that wasn't running, and I thought I could probably help him fix it.

When we got into the old farmers house his wife said "Both of you sit down and I'll fix you up some breakfast of bacon and eggs." I nodded slowly in thanks while the farmer poured himself a cup of coffee. When the food was ready the farmer's wife set it down in front of me and said "I'm Leoma, and you are who young man?" I took a bite out of the food, while I considered the best thing to tell them then settled on the truth.

I swallowed and said "I'm Cody Aaron." Then I went back to eating because I was starving from only eating rabbits and plants for several months, because Aaron and I had run out of food three months after we'd left the last town and that had been six months ago. Leoma seemed to understand because when I was finished she just put more food on my plate and a glass of milk to help me wash it down.

I smiled in appreciation and she asked "So where'd you come from Cody?" I swallowed my food but shook my head not wanting to talk about it. She just smiled and said "If you don't want to tell me just say so." I nodded and went back to eating. When I was finally full I looked at her husband who'd been finished for a while and waited for his response to my earlier questions.

Her husband looked at me and said "I'd give you my horses, but I need them to plow my field." I nodded in understanding then stood up and stretched. As I stood up, his wife walked over and handed me a rolled up blanket full of food. The he stood up and we walked outside. I blinked and thanked his wife then ran after him as he walked across the field to his tractor. He turned to me and said "If you can help me fix my tractor I'll gladly give you my horses in payment."

I blinked and looked at the tractor then back at him and said "Are you positive?" He nodded and we walked over to the tractor. As soon as we got close to the tractor I started examining it closely then said "I can make it run you'll just have to get it a steady supply of fuel." He nodded and walked inside the barn, after a few minutes he walked out with a couple of jugs of moonshine that he set in front of me. I looked at the moonshine and said "Ok, I'd better get to work."

I popped the top off the tractor and pulled out the engine. After a few minutes of examining it I started changing a few of the mechanics of it, so it would use moonshine instead of gasoline, then slowly started taking pieces off it. When I removed each piece I would check it then fix any problems and put it back. Finally when I was happy with the engine I put it back in the body of the tractor and started repairing that. It took five hours but when it was all done the farmer turned on the tractor and it worked perfectly.

The farmer looked at me and said "Thank you Cody, I'm Joseph and if you ever need help just ask alright?" I nodded and looked at his horses, he saw where I looked and said "You can take my horses now that I don't really need them anymore." I blinked surprised then went over and started inspecting the animals.

After a few minutes I walked back over smiling and said "I only want your black stallion, he's really strong and I think the other one will slow me down, but if anyone else comes by asking for a horse give it to them, ok?" Joseph nodded and his wife came over and gave me another pack of food and milk. I smiled and said "Thank you both for the hospitality and the horse."

Joseph smiled and said "It's the least we can do I mean you gave me something that will increase my crop output greatly." I smiled and started to leave but stopped when Joseph said "Cody, good luck on your mission, whatever it is, you'll probably need it." I turned around and nodded then walked over the black and saddled it up. As soon as I had it saddled up and put on it's headstall I hopped on it's back and rode away. After twenty minutes I hit the highway and followed it as far as I could then turned as the pendant started tugging me in a different direction. I wondered how Joseph had known that I was on a mission for an hour, then forgot.

**********

I woke up two hours after dawn and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the idiot Cody was gone so I assumed he went to hunt for breakfast, but I after a few minutes I noticed his stuff was gone. I sighed and stood up wondering why he decided he leave me behind while he left. I started walking north since that was the direction we agreed to look for Jake and Dustin. I kept walking for a few hours then I came to the interstate. I stared at the interstate then started following it north. It took three days of walking but finally I came to the state line of Missouri and Iowa. I figured that since I hadn't seen Cody he'd gone east or west. So I just kept going North thinking that Jake and Dustin would head that way because Cody and I saw them going that way.

After two or three more hours of walking I came to the town of Omaha and noticed I was on the border of Nebraska. I walked into town and rented a room at an inn with some of the spare cash I'd gotten from Jared's friends when we parted ways. When I got into the hotel room I just plopped onto the room's bed and passed out.

When I woke up the alarm clock by the bed read 9:55pm, I muttered "God damn it, I was asleep for 15 hours." I stared at the clock thinking about the fact that it had been 5:55 am when I'd gotten into town I figured it was good luck that I got a room at all. I dialed room service and had them send a plate of fried chicken to my room then went and took a shower. When I got out of the shower there was a message on the phone and the chicken was sitting on a table.

I pressed play on the phone and started eating chicken as a voice said "Hello Aaron I know your there I need to talk, I'll probably be by your room in a few hours." There was no name so I figured it was a wrong number being that my name was so common, and no one knew I was staying at this hotel. I just looked at the clock as I ate then I turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. I finally got bored of watching TV and tried to go to sleep. As soon as I got comfortable someone knocked on the door to my room.

I walked over to the door and opened it then blinked and said "Who are you?" The girl in my doorway just smiled and pushed me out of the way then sat on my bed. I said "Please come in." under my breath then shut the door. The girl watched me for a few minutes then walked into the bathroom. As she was leaving I noticed she had long white hair that fell down her back.

When she came out of the bathroom she said "Hello Aaron, nice to finely meet you face to face." I blinked and started to ask a question but she said "Be quiet and listen, it's me Anoaku, I'm here because theirs a tear between worlds." After a few seconds she asked "Have any questions?"

I blinked and nodded slowly then said "Why didn't you find Jake?" She shrugged so I asked "Is that why Mena was attacked a few years ago?" She nodded and watched me. I sighed and said "Well, where do we go from here?"

She smiled slowly and said "From here we go East, I have some people we have to meet." I just nodded and waited for her to continue. She slowly continued "After that we part ways because I have to make sure no one tries to use the tear to their own advantage." I just nodded and sat in a chair thinking. She laid on my bed and waited for me to say something.

I sighed and said "Well let's get going, I had plenty of sleep and your obviously not tired." She nodded and stood up, then walked outside. I followed her and locked the hotel room door behind us. After a few minutes I took the keys to the manager and we started heading east.

**********

It took three weeks, but finally I got to boulder Colorado and found myself a hotel. I kept my horse in an abandoned barn on the outside of town so no one would try to steal him. After that I walked into the nearest hotel bought a room and fell asleep on the nice soft bed. _As soon was asleep the dreams began again. It started with me standing in an abandoned version of boulder, I knew what the lady had asked of me had failed but I didn't remember how, the only thing I was sure of was that the girl I was sent to save was captured. I started walking through the city and as I moved I started hearing voices, I had no idea who they belonged to but I would later meet their owners, then I saw a shape run through the wreckage. I blinked and reached down for my gun but instead what I found was an old fashioned long sword with a silver rose on the handle. I pulled it out and glanced around the area then saw the shape walk into the light. It looked almost human, but their was a sense of menace about it._

_It watched me then slowly said "Boy I know you are hunting me but be warned I am hunting you, the girl is mine, you can't have her!!!!!" Then rushed at me as it got close I slashed at it. When the sword hit it I felt burst of heat like that of a small firecracker, or hand gun going off. The creature yelped and Jumped back in pain black Ichor flowing from the wound. The sword seemed to glow as a droplet of the Ichor fell onto the blade. _

_I looked at the beast and laughed then said "It looks like this sword can actually hurt you, so if I were you I'd keep my mouth shut." Then swung at the creature again. It jumped back and watched the blade but also kept me in it's line of sight. I rushed at it but it jumped onto a building and ran off. As I saw the creature fading away, I heard a beeping sound. _

I woke up from the dream and felt extra weight on my hip. I looked down and on the hip opposite the gun Jake had given me was a sword and scabbard. I looked at it, and mumbled "Oh great." then noticed that the beeping sound was my alarm going off. I sighed and got up then walked outside and started looking for the girl. The first place I looked was at the police department. I walked in and looked at the sheriff who smiled and said "Hello young man, what are you doing here?"

I looked at him and said "I'm looking for someone, sheriff, she looks like this." I took off the locket and handed it to him. The sheriff looked over the picture then looked at me and said "She arrived in town about five days before you, and just yesterday a man came looking for her. So I have one question, is she in some kind of trouble?" Then he looked me up and down and continued "If you're causing trouble for this town I'll make sure you don't leave here without a record."

I looked at him and said "Sheriff, law enforcement officers and I don't get along, but if you would think that I could hurt this girl for no reason you are dead wrong." Then took then pendant and tied it around my neck. I looked at him and said "Now sheriff, I need to know where that girl lives so I can help her, I would also like to know what this guy looks like."

He nodded and said " She lives three miles from here in a brown house with red trim." I nodded and waited for him to continue. He continued by saying " The man who's looking for her had black hair, red eyes, was clean shaven, and about as tall as you." I nodded my thanks and started to leave. He looked at me as I was leaving and said " I'm James, who are you?"

I looked at him and noticed he was staring at my gun then I said "I'm Cody, I guess I'll be seeing you James." Then I walked away feeling the gun on my hip more clearly than any other time in my life. As soon as I left the police station I started walking toward the girls house. After about half an hour of walking it came into sight and I finally realized that I didn't even know this girls name.

I just sighed and walked up to her door then knocked. I looked around and noticed there was no car so I guessed that she had gone somewhere. So I was surprised when she opened the door and said "Hello."

I blinked and said "Hello, do you mind if I come in?" She nodded and stepped out of the way. I walked in and said "Hello I'm Cody Aaron, James from the police department told me you lived here." She nodded again, now watching me suspiciously. I looked at her and asked "Did a man about my height, with red eyes, and black hair come to see you recently?"

She looked taken aback when I asked her that and then she nodded and said "How did you know?" I smiled politely and waited for her to ask anymore questions. She watched me then said "Would you like to sit down?" I nodded and we walked into her house then we sat down. She watched me after we sat down and said "Where are you from?"

I smiled and said "I'm from Mena Arkansas, a small town a few hundred miles south west of here." She waited for me to answer her other question so I said "I know the guy came to see you because James told me about him asking about you." I looked at the ceiling and continued "I'm looking for you, and him, you because I want to protect you, him because he wants to hurt you."

She watched me to see if I was lying then said "He told me he was trying to protect me from his enemies."

I looked her in the eyes and said "I'm one of his enemies, but I won't hurt you." Then leaned back in the chair and let my hand rest on my gun while I thought. After a few minutes I looked at her and asked "Did he say if he was coming back?" She shook her head and I sighed thinking _I guess I'll have to come bye constantly to make sure she's ok. _She mentioned something and I asked "What I didn't catch that, sorry I was thinking about something else."

She smiled and said "I asked if you wanted something to drink, and I understand my best friend's mind used to wander a lot." I smiled and nodded in response to her question then laughed slightly at the part about her friends. She smiled and got up then walked into her kitchen. I sat their letting my mind wander until she came back and handed me a glass of water saying "Drink up."

I smiled and took a long drink letting my mind go over everything that led up to this. Then I glanced at looked at the girl and said "I just realize that I never asked you your name."

She laughed and said "My name's Sarina, but to tell you the truth I forgot about not telling you my name till you mentioned it." Then we both started laughing and didn't stop until I glanced at the clock. She looked where my eyes where and said "Is there somewhere you have to be?" I shook my head slowly, and she asked "Where are you staying."

I smiled and said "I'm staying at the cotton mouth inn on the edge of town, do you know the place?" She nodded and looked at me as if waiting for me to say something. I said "Do you like horses?" She nodded again and watched me to see my reaction. I smiled and asked "Do you know how to ride?"

She smiled and said "Yes, I just haven't ridden since I was 18." I watched her and waited for her set of questions. She watched me and said "Why'd you ask me if I knew how to ride?" I shrugged and watched her then turned toward the window instantly putting my hand on my gun feeling a weird presence. She followed my glance and asked "What's wrong?"

I looked at her and said "I sense an evil presence, don't you?" She nodded still watching the window. I turned toward the door right before someone knocked. I looked at her as she got up, and saw she was still worried. I looked at her questioningly and she shook her head. I sighed and waited as she left the room and opened her front door.

When she got to the door she opened it and said "Hello again, why are you here?" I didn't hear the other person's response but by how Sarina sounded when she continued I knew he'd surprised or scared her. Sarina asked "What do you mean who do I have over, I'm the only one here." Again I couldn't hear the other person but this time I knew Sarina was scared because I heard the door slam and she rushed into the room. Sarina looked at me and asked "Do you know how to use that gun." I nodded and slowly stood up, unholstering it when I was fully standing.

I looked at her and said "Your guest want's in, don't they?" She nodded and kept glancing at the doorway. I followed her eyes but didn't see any problem with the door. I knew that didn't mean there wasn't anything going on, it only meant I couldn't see it which was very bad. I walked into the hallway and lined the gun up with the door figuring the first thing through it was going to get pumped full of lead, if it tried anything.

Sarina stayed in the other room but I could hear her breathing and knew she was worried. After five minutes of nothing happening in the hallway, leading to the door, I heard a scream from the room Sarina was in. I ran in and saw the guy who Sarina had told me about had broken in through the window. I shot him three times and he got up. I shot him five more times, and he still got up.

So I pulled out my sword and slashed him three times on instinct. Each slash ripped into him and spilled waves of black Ichor. Sarina ran behind me and I stabbed him in the chest. He backed up several paces and watched my hand then said "Who are you?" I just smiled at him in an evil grin that told him get lost or die. He watched me and said "This isn't over, I'll remember you and next time you'll be the one who gets injured."

As soon as he finished speaking the man ran to the window and jumped out then vanished. When I was sure he was gone I looked at Sarina and said "You ok?" She nodded and kept watching the window as if expecting him to come back. I followed her eyes and I said " He won't be back tonight, he was injured so he needs to heal himself." She nodded again then sat down.

I watched her and said "Want me to stay here tonight to make sure?" She nodded and waited for what I'd say. I smiled and said "Then just set up a cot for me and give me a blanket then I'll be fine." She walked off and got the stuff then set it up in her living room. I put a chair bye the window then laid down and fell asleep as she was leaving the room. While I slept I dreamed.

_The dream started out with me in the middle of the city again but this time the lady from my earlier dreams watched me. I looked at her and asked "Why are you here?" She just watched me and smiled. I stared at her and said "Are you going to answer me, or do I have to leave this city?" She nodded in answer to the first part of my question, then shook her head in answer the second. _

_She smiled at me and said "My knight you have done well, but you still have a battle ahead of you." I nodded and waited for her to continue. She stopped smiling and said "You will soon face the demon from today again, but this time your gun will hurt him like your sword." I grinned and waited for her to continue. She saw my grin and said softly "You must make sure you kill him, or you and the girl you protect will both lose your lives." _

_I nodded in understanding then pulled out my sword and said "So what is my job now?" She waved her hand and a watch appeared that flew onto my wrist. The watch was odd in the fact that it's face was covered in ancient runes and glowed._

_I looked at her questioningly and she said "This wristband will guide you to the demon." I nodded in understanding then looked at her again basically asking "how?" She looked at me and said "Each marking will show you a different race. The twelve through five are in this order: human, shape shifter, elf, half demon, demon." I looked at it and memorized the symbols and what they stood for. _

_Then I looked at her and said "So when I'm around people the symbol for human will light up?" She nodded and watched me to see if I would continue. I thought for a few seconds and asked "Will the human symbol stop glowing when a demon's around?" She shook her and watched me to see my reaction. I sighed and said "Well at-least the demon symbol will glow when that bastards around." _

_She smiled and said "It is a good thing you are so willing to take disappointment and get over it." I watched her expecting something important to come from this. She smiled seeing my expression and said "You will learn that if you don't put to much into disappointment, it won't be able to crush you." I nodded in understanding, then waited for her last words because I felt myself waking up. Her last words weren't what I expected to be exact they word "My knight the one you are with is not what you expect." _

I woke up and looked around then reached down and pulled out my gun. My instincts told me that there was someone in the room, and they could be dangerous. I jumped off the cot and grabbed the person around the neck then put my gun to their temple. After a few seconds I realized it was Sarina making sure I was awake so I let her go and said "What were you thinking coming in here while I was asleep?"

She smiled at me and said "I thought you would like some breakfast." I blinked and gave her a questioning look. She watched me and said "It's 9 am, you were a sleep for 10 hours." I blinked and looked at my wrist. I saw the watch so I slid my shirt sleeve down over it and looked at Sarina's clock which read "9:01 am." She smiled and said "So do you want eggs, and toast or would you prefer pancakes."

I smiled at her and said "You don't have to make me breakfast, but if you insist the eggs and toast will be fine." Then I got up and walked into her bathroom. After five minutes I came out and walked into her kitchen where she made me sit down while she cooked. When I offered to help she looked at me and shook her head, so I sighed and picked up the newspaper.

After about ten minutes Sarina put a plate of food in front of me along with a cup of coffee then took the paper and sat down by her own food. I looked at the food and my stomach growled, so I started eating. When I was half finished Sarina looked at me and said "So, Cody are you going to fight the guy from last night again?" I swallowed a mouthful, looked up at her and nodded. Then I pushed my chair back and waited for her to ask the rest of her questions. She smiled and said "If you leave will you take me with you?" I nodded, a bit more slowly this time but nonetheless I nodded.

This time she just smiled at me and waited for my questions. I finished eating then asked "Do you know why the paper talks about disappearances?" She shook her head and looked surprised that I'd asked her about something like that. I smiled and said "So why do you want to come with me?" She smiled at me like she had a secret and started washing the dishes. I stared at her back and sighed, thinking _I guess I'm not going to get any answers from her just yet. _

She finished the dishes then turned to me and said "I want to leave with you, because you're the only one who really seems to want to leave at all, and I don't want to go alone." I thought about that for a bit then shrugged as if letting it pass. She watched me and said "So when are we leaving exactly?" I had just taken a drink of coffee so I ended up burning my tongue trying to answer her. She laughed and said "Wait until you finish before you answer."

I swallowed my coffee then handed her the cup and said "I'm heading off to my hotel first. Then I'm getting my things and tracking that bastard who came after you down." I glanced out the window and continued "When all that's done I'll come get you, and if you still want to go we'll start heading back east." She smiled and hugged me then I left her house heading for my hotel.

When I got halfway there I stopped and walked off the road into the woods on the edge of town pulling out my gun. I glanced down at my watch, and saw the demon mark was glowing. Then I started walking into the woods glancing everywhere. After about ten minutes of walking I saw the demon. He was seven feet tall, covered in spikes and over lapping scales. I noticed that every two scales shared ten spikes, and that he had claws instead of hands.

He walked on all fours, had a tail that seemed like one giant spike covered in smaller spikes. Instead of a human face he had a muzzle like that of a coyote, wolf, or dragon. After a few minutes of examination I realized that the demon had to be the size of a bull when it was on all fours, and it probably weighed a few tons. While I was examining the demon it turned toward me and started charging.

As soon as it started charging I saw that it had bull horns on it's head and its eyes had protective lids covering them. I jumped out of the way then shot it in the leg as it ran past where I landed. The spot where my bullet hit lost it's covering of plates and spikes then started dripping Black Ichor. When the bullet hit the demon turned toward me and started charging at me again but this time, it saw I was about to jump and opened it's mouth. I thought this was my chance and shot three times, the first two missed but the third went dead center down it's throat. The demon roared in pain and spit at me. A drop of spit landed on my arm and the rest landed on a tree next to me.

When the spit hit it started melting through the tree and my shirt. I ripped off my shirt and jumped behind the demon covering it's eyes with my now ruined shirt. That was a bad idea, because the demon's back was also covered in spikes. As soon as I landed on the demon's back I screamed in pain then rolled off.

My backside was covered in so many spikes I thought I'd landed on a cactus, instead of a living animal. As soon as I landed the demon charged at me again. This time I rolled out of the way and shot the demon five times. Each shot hit it in the side, drawing more Black Ichor and removing more scales. The demon swung it's tail hitting my left arm covering it in spikes. I tried to move it and couldn't which told me that the demon's spikes had either severed a muscle or cut off my nerves.

I just sighed and shot it two more times before holstering my gun. Then I pulled out my sword and started hacking away at its body with that. I noticed that every blow removed more and more spikes and scales revealing an almost catlike body underneath. The demon turned it's head after I hit it five times and opened it's mouth. I saw it's mouth was open was about to stab it when a bolt of lightning flew out of it's mouth and hit me in the leg sending my flying into a tree.

I screamed in pain as I felt the bones in my leg snap when I hit. I didn't realize how bad the break was until I looked down and saw that my bones were exposed. I sighed and said "God damn it, I hate when stuff like this happens." I shoved my leg back in place then limped over to the demon and started slashing it again. The demon looked at me surprised I was alive then opened it's mouth and inhaled.

I slammed my sword into it's mouth when it was about to release a blast of lightning. I felt the lightning course through the blade into me and back into the demon. When the electricity from his attack flowed back into him the demon exploded. This was bad for me because five more of his quills slammed into my good arm, my broken leg, and my side. After ten minutes all of the quills vanished but the holes where the quills had hit me.

It took me two hours but I finally made it back to Sarina's home. I knocked on the door then fell down in front of it. She opened it and looked at me then said "I hope the other guy looks half this bad." I started to laugh which turned into a coughing fit because of how much my side hurt. She watched me and said "Bye the fact that most of the stuff on you looks like oil I'm going to guess that you hurt the guy and destroyed his car." I shook my head unable to speak, then she helped me inside where I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**********

It's been three weeks since Cody left, and Anoaku and I have been traveling west ever since we met up in my hotel room. She originally told me that we were going east but she had lied. I didn't know that until three days later though. We're finally nearly at our destination, Anoaku hasn't told me anything except that if I want to stay alive I'd better do as she says. Slim chance of that happening though. Anoaku looked at me and said "Three more days then we'll be there, are you feeling ready for this?" I nodded and glanced at my watch. It was almost 7 pm so that meant that it would be dark in three hours. We kept walking for two more hours then made camp.

I looked at Anoaku and said "So in three days I meet whoever then he sends off on another mission?" She nodded and I sighed in exasperation. After we set up camp Anoaku walked off and went to bathe in a stream while I climbed up in a tree and looked around. When I got to the top of the tree I looked around, broke off a branch, and hopped back down. As soon as I landed Anoaku tackled me.

The she picked me up by my shirt collar and dropped me in the stream saying "Aaron you need a bath." I glared at her and she walked away, after a few seconds I went underwater and washed off. When I got out Anoaku was sitting by the fire looking at a map. She glanced at me and said "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, you get first watch." I nodded and sat down. Then I pulled out a book and started reading.

After ten minutes I put my book away, took out a plate and put my food on it. When I was sure that I had enough I started eating. After a few minutes I finished and looked at Anoaku. She looked back waiting to see what I'd do. I sighed and said "So when we get to this place I'll have to go through some crazy test, won't I?" She nodded then went back to eating. When she was finished I handed her the water skin and asked "So where are we anyway?"

She looked at the map and said "We're somewhere in Arizona." I raised an eyebrow at her and she said "Yes the place we're looking for is also here in Arizona." I took the map and looked at it then glanced at our surroundings. She smiled at me and said "We're twenty miles north of phoenix, we aren't going to a town we're heading toward a valley." I handed the map to her and just nodded. After a few hours of talking she rolled over and went to sleep.

I stayed up for six hours then woke her up for her watch. After five minutes to make sure Anoaku would stay awake I rolled over and went to sleep. About three hours before dawn Anoaku woke me up and we ate breakfast. Then we started walking northwest. The first time we stopped and rested Anoaku and I had a practice fight. I lost but the second time we fought I won.

The next two days passed the same as the first of the three days. Then we ended up in the valley Anoaku was looking for. The valley was in perpetual shadow and nothing grew there. The only thing in the valley was a giant building carved completely out of black stone and surrounded by hideous looking beasts. Anoaku walked past them like they didn't exist and I followed her example.

The beasts didn't even look at us, so I assumed Anoaku must have been an important person. After we passed the beasts Anoaku opened a door and we entered a huge circular chamber. In the center of the chamber stood a huge dais with five thrones atop it, and around the room placed in each wall was a different doorway. The throne seemed to have at-least fifty steps, and each door seemed to be covered in different dark gems. There were already four people sitting in four of the thrones but one was empty. Anoaku walked up and sat down in the fifth throne, looking quite relaxed.

I looked at her then the other four and said "So what am I supposed to do here exactly?" They just looked at me, even Anoaku who I thought I could trust. I stood there for what seemed like hours and still didn't receive an answer. When I looked at my watch it had only been five minutes but to me it was more like five days to me.

Finally Anoaku looked at me and said "We want you to take a few tests." One of the other people in the other thrones nodded. I waited for her to continue. She watched me and smiled then said "Aaron you must first go through the door with the skull on it, there you will face the undead and will be given your armor and weapons." I nodded then walked toward the door and stopped outside it.

Another of the people in the thrones said "If you survive the first test I will grant you an ability of magic and show you the second test, do you understand?" I nodded and started to open the door. Then stopped glanced at them smiled and finally walked through.

When I got into the other room the first thing I saw was a thing of leather armor. I slipped it on over my clothes then switched the boots for my sneakers and noticed they had places to hold daggers. I glanced at the floor and saw a pair of dagger that I picked up quickly. They felt like they fit in my hands, but as soon as I picked them up a skeleton popped out of the ground.

I looked at the first skeleton and slashed it to pieces. Then I started attacking the rest of the skeletons. When I finished all that was left were a few bones, but each bone became more skeletons. I sighed and slashed them to pieces again then crushed the bones. I knew I was done when the door opened and I could leave.

I walked out and looked at the people on the throne waiting for them to speak. The man who'd spoke to me last stood op and said "I am the demon mage Saretsu, Aaron and I will now give you one ability to help you in your next battle. That ability is this." Then I felt a searing pain in my skull and a mark shaped like a flame appeared on my right hand. Saretsu looked at me and said "You now have control over fire, use it wisely, for your next challenge is through that door."

He pointed at a door with a red gem atop it then sat down. I looked at him and said "Thank you for the gift." Then started walking toward the door. At the door I stopped, turned around, looked at them and said "I will survive this test no matter how much you doubt me." Then I turned and opened the door, as soon as the door opened I jumped inside daggers at the ready. When it closed behind me I wasn't surprised because I knew it was the only exit.

Other than the door into the room the walls of the room were empty, I saw why when I glanced at the floor and noticed all of the flaming beasts. There were cats, lizards, even mice made out of fire, and I was the only flammable thing in the room. I instantly dug into my pants pockets and pulled out what little flammable material I had then threw it across the room. Every single creature ran after it, each wanting to be the first to burn it. I sighed and mumbled "Send in the beasts."

I watched the creatures then noticed that one of them was sniffing my hand. I touched it and it didn't burn me, instead it just felt warm to the touch. I started scratching it behind the ear and it rolled over, but another one jumped on my back and dug it's claws through the armor into the soft skin underneath. I yelled in pain and dropped to my knees before it finally let go. When the creatures smelled my blood some of them started licking the wounds, while others started examining me trying to figure out what I was.

I looked at one of the largest ones and said "Well you're a big creature, what the heck are you doing with the small fries?" Making it lash out and scratch my chest drawing more blood and burning more of my skin. That was when I finally got fed up and blasted it with my marked hand. I pointed my palm at it and a fireball engulfed it. Then I did the same to all the creatures except one, it was a small fox looking beast and it just sat next to me watching it's comrades die.

I looked down at it and said "Coming with me?" It nodded and sat by the door. I walked over and the door opened then we left. Anoaku looked at the fox then at me questioningly. I smiled and said "This one's my new traveling companion." The fox nodded and watched around us as if looking for enemies.

Saretsu watched me and the fox then said "It appears that one is your companion for eternity. It also appears that your armor was destroyed so here's a new set." Then tossed the armor at me. I caught it and walked into the room where the fire creatures had been. When I got in there I shut the door, changed and walked out looking down at the armor. I looked at Saretsu questioningly and he said "The armor will protect you from the element of fire, your next teacher will upgrade it and your abilities." Then went silent and looked to the throne to his left which was higher up than his own.

The women sitting above Saretsu looked me up and down then said "I am Nymara. Your next test will require more than fire, so I advise you keep the little fox out here." I looked down at it and it sat by the wall understanding what I meant. Nymara pointed at me and spoke in an odd language then the next to the flam on my hand was the a wave, the common symbol for water. When I looked at her questioningly she said "Your armor will now allow you to breathe underwater, and you can now use Ice and Water abilities."

I looked at her then said "Wonderful, Where's the next test?" She pointed toward a door with a sapphire set into the middle of it. I walked over and opened it slowly. When the door was fully open a blast of mist hit me in the face. I took off my glasses and realized I didn't need them to see, so I threw them away. I walked into the room and the door shut behind me. I didn't notice that because in front of me was a beach with no far shore.

I stared at the water and felt calmed by it and yet it also made me feel energized. I looked at the water and said softly "It's beautiful, yet dark." Then dove in head first. When I hit the water there was no splash and I didn't feel I should surface.

I looked around me in the water and noticed that there were virtually no fish swimming with me. I took in a deep breath and the water didn't enter my lungs. I thought_ weird usually there's at-least one fish in places like this._ Then I jumped out of the water as a giant snakelike beast swam right where I'd been. I tried blasting it with a ball of fire but it just turned a spot on the surface of the water into a ball of mist. When I landed back in the water I cursed and said "Shit I forgot that fire doesn't work in water."

I pointed at the creature and blasted it with a ball of ice then froze the water around it and it started sinking. When I knew the creature was gone I started swimming around slowly. After a few minutes a blue dragon appeared and looked at me then it said "You know, that snake has been bothering me so I guess I should thank you for getting rid of it." I waved off it's thanks and looked where the snake had disappeared to. The dragon followed my eyes and said "It sank to the bottom and as it dropped the temperature around it got colder increasing the ice."

I blinked and said "What happened to all the fish?" The dragon smiled and watched me as if expecting me to know the answer. Then I thought about it and said "The snake was eating them and without the snake they'll start to flourish again?" The dragon smiled and nodded then watched me as if waiting for me to do something. I looked at it and said "I have to warm up the water don't I?" It nodded again and pointed at a block of ice.

I swam over to it and melted the ice. When I did that another snake burst out and locked onto my arm. I screamed and burned it's skull killing it instantly but it didn't let go. I finally pried it off after losing feeling in my arm and about two pints of blood then the fish swarmed out. Some of them licked at the blood others swam to the dragon. The dragon smiled at me and said "I am Koran, if you ever need help just say the word and I'll be there." I nodded and swam to shore then stumbled into the throne room and wrapped my arm up. Nymara looked at me and said "It appears all the snakes are dead, and you survived, that is amazing." Nymara then pointed at me and said a few words in a language I didn't understand. My wounds healed and a black mark appeared on my hand. She looked at me said "You now control darkness use it in your next battle." She waved her hand again and another door opened. This time the fox wouldn't leave my side, so it went with me into the darkness.

When the fox and I got through the door it closed behind us. That didn't bother me because I could actually see in the darkness. Even if I couldn't my fox gave off enough light to see just about everything around us. We started walking forward and I noticed that there were small animals hiding in the dark almost as if they were afraid of something. Some of the animals growled at us others hid. Finally we came to the end of the path leading from the door and saw there was a group of larger dark beings.

When the creatures saw us they went ballistic and started throwing anything they could find at us. My fox hid behind me but they weren't interested in it, they were trying to hurt me instead. I just pointed at them and three burst into flames. Two more were frozen solid in thick blocks of ice. The rest attacked me trying to do whatever they could to kill me. I blasted as many as I could then I focused and a blast of darkness slammed them into the wall crushing them. The smaller creatures all ran over and looked at the bodies. Some started attacking them the rest just stared as if surprised they were free. I walked out of the room looked into Nymara's eyes and said "I'm done." Then everything fell into a deep blackness where nothing existed.

_**Chapter 7 : The end of the battle for the town that was once San-Francisco**_

I ran through the town looking for the smith Jordan's workshop since he had all of the equipment. When I finally found it I glanced back in the direction of everyone and noticed it seemed like they were holding back the demons. I also noticed that there was no line of flying demon bodies so I had to wonder what happened to Jake. I went inside the workshop and grabbed all the equipment then ran back to everyone else. By the time I got their Jake was killing demons again so I figured nothing serious had happened to him. I dropped the weapons in front of everyone and ran up on the wall then started destroying waves of demons with my Vesper.

I glanced down and saw Jake holding his left arm standing next to the kid, named Aryan, who was guarding him. I yelled down "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU JAKE? I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER LET A DEMON GET CLOSE ENOUGH TO HURT YOU!!!!!!" He looked up and flipped me off, then started killing demons faster than before and Aryan just stayed with him. When the demons were away from the melee fighters, I started letting lose with the big multi shot bullets of my vesper. Each shot took out several waves of demons and sent them running to get out of range.

When I was sure the demons weren't going to attack to soon I hopped off the wall, and walked over to Jake. Jake looked at me and said "Dustin I think that the demons are getting tired." I nodded waiting for him to continue or finish and let me go check on the demons. He watched me and said "The bastards are planning on bringing in a battering ram now that we have them back out of the walls." I blinked and waited for him to continue. He smiled and said "I want you to get everyone you can ready and have them pour oil on the ram wielders." I nodded and ran off to do my job thinking that Jake had other plans for himself and those following him.

*******

While I was unconscious I had these weird dreams. I didn't understand them but they went something like this.

_The dream started with me sitting in a dark room. In front of me was a chess game and the pieces looked like my friends, me, the demons, and all sorts of other creatures. I noticed there were three colors on the board, in front of me were black pieces, across from my pieces were white pieces and at the other two of the four sides of the board were blue and red pieces. I instantly knew that the red pieces had no one controlling them, while the blue pieces were controlled by the white lady and the white pieces were controlled by the demon leader. _

_When I looked up from the board I saw a figure in a black cloak staring at me. The figure didn't do anything but I could tell it didn't like me and hated what I stood for. As I watched it said to me "The game has finally begun, make your move green cloak." I looked down at my self and saw a green cloak sitting around my shoulders. I looked at the figure and started touching my pieces. Black cloak seemed to smile and said "Well? What is your move?" _

_I looked at it and moved one of my forward warriors forward and to the left. Black cloak moved one of their pieces forward and waited for my next move. I smiled to myself and said "That was a stupid maneuver black cloak." Then moved my piece forward and it destroyed his without me touching it. I smiled and said "Since my warrior destroyed your piece he may move again." Then moved him back to his original spot in my lines. _

_Black cloak seemed surprised then smiled and said "It appears you know the game already." As Black cloak smiled a women in white appeared and sat down behind the blue board. She looked at both of us then moved one of her pieces forward. Black cloak watched her move and moved one of his pieces forward. I moved another of my knights forward and this one pulled the blue piece behind it then destroyed the Black cloak's whit piece. The blue piece turned black the moment my knight saved it and I didn't let my surprise show. Black cloak looked at me and said "Well played Green cloak, it appears you knew that her maiden would fall for your knight."_

_The lady in white looked at me and said "You play the game very well." I nodded slightly and she smiled. Then she said "It appears you have more of my men then you let on. My warrior Jaren is half black half blue, and is having trouble choosing between us." I looked at Jaren and saw what she meant then I stood up from the table and walked away. When I stepped away from the table I was floating above Dustin. I saw him in an hourglass trying to make it into the top through the sand instead of trying to escape through the hole in the bottom. Then I saw Aaron and a woman heading into the dessert while Cody and another woman headed east toward the white lady. _

_I noticed Cody was still a black piece and showed no sign of blue and so was the girl. That told me that he would trust me above anyone else and the woman trusted only him. But Aaron now appeared to be a white piece instead of black. I sighed and said "So Aaron is the traitor." _

I woke up and saw that Aryan was standing next to me. He smiled at me and said "Jake, Welcome back, we didn't think you were going to make it." I smiled at him and he said "It appears we were wrong. Want to go send the demons running back?" I nodded and he helped me up then we walked to the front lines. When we got their, everyone who saw us let out a cheer and we started fighting side by side. Bye the time Dustin got back everyone had pushed the demons to the front wall. The archers were picking off the ones that tried to escape until they started escaping in large numbers. Then Dustin and the catapults started blasting away at them. When Dustin came off the wall we talked and he did as I asked then I looked at Aryan and said "Get ten of the best archers and twenty of the best swordsman, we're ambushing the enemy." He nodded and ran off, then I turned to Jasper and said "You and twenty others will be the bait, do you understand?" Jasper nodded and ran off to find willing volunteers to join him.

When Aryan got back with the men we ran off and set up our ambush point. After two hours Jasper and his "expeditionary force", who were really our decoys, went out to draw the demons into our trap. The demons saw the opportunity and charged in preparing to attack Jasper and his men. They pretended to fight back and kept backing up toward town. When they got half way we charged at the demons from behind making them turn and face us. Jasper and his men slashed their flanks killing the back row of me and we killed the front. A small group escaped and went after the town itself, but Dustin and his men took care of them.

I looked at Jasper when we were done and said "Good job if you hadn't kept them occupied the ambush wouldn't have worked." He shrugged and pointed at me basically point out that it was my plan. I smiled and said "Yeah but without you guys being decoys it wouldn't have worked." He nodded slowly and we all started back to town.

When we got there Dustin came running out with his Vesper and said "Jake we've got two riders coming in, both of them have guns out and their coming in fast." I nodded and climbed up into the rocks pulling out my revolver. Dustin looked at me and said "Ambush? Or are you just getting out of danger?" I growled at him then flipped him off and got ready to attack. Dustin laughed and said "Everyone get ready to fight, with Jake as our ambush we have nothing to worry about."

I watched as the riders approached and heard Dustin yell "STOP!!!!!!!!!!" The riders pulled up and looked at him then one jumped down and walked up. He and Dustin spoke then Dustin looked at the other one who hopped down and walked over. I sat up in the rocks and took aim at the second rider because he had a white light around him. After a few minutes Dustin yelled "YOU CAN COME OUT JAKE!!"

I slid down the side of the mountain and looked at the riders then laughed. I grimaced at them and said "I thought I smelled horrible, but you guys make me smell like a bed of flowers." Jasper and Aryan laughed while Dustin held his laughter back. I smiled and said "Welcome back Cody, and you too Aaron."

Cody looked at me and asked "What happened to your arm, and Why the hell are you in a town like this?" I just smiled and Dustin laughed then pulled Syntax out from behind his back. Cody blinked and said "Is that who I think it is?" I nodded and Dustin grinned really big. Cody looked at us and asked "Have you guys been tracking him since you left town?" I nodded and Dustin shrugged.

I yawned and said "Where the hell have you two been?" Cody and Aaron just shrugged and I sighed then muttered "Close mouthed asses." Then I looked at the towns people and said "Aryan, Jasper, Jordan, Jonathan, Let's go we're leaving." Then I walked off and got a few horses that I'd put in a cave incase of emergencies. When Jasper and Aryan saw the horses their eyes lit up while Dustin growled. I looked at him and said "You're running the rest of us are riding back east."

Dustin smiled and waited while we all got on our horses. When everyone was mounted Dustin started running, so we had to gallop the horses to keep up. We rode and Dustin ran for three hours straight the we had to stop and let the horses walk to cool down. After a few minutes of walking the horses I asked Cody "What the hell happened to you guys after we split up."

He shrugged and said "We went north, then Aaron and I split up a few years after we left Jaren's friends. I went north west and he went wherever, and we met up again about a year after we split up. I was heading west looking for you and Dustin and he was heading in the opposite direction. We ended up working together for a few weeks then we finally found you." I yawned and just nodded letting him think I believed that was all there was to either of their stories.

When we'd walked the horses for a half hour we got back on them and galloped for two more hours then set up camp. After we set up camp Dustin and I went out and hunted. When we got back Cody, Aaron and everyone else was sitting around a fire with water boiling we walked over and I started cleaning my kills, while Dustin ate his raw. When they were clean I cut them up and dropped them in the pot with the vegetables the others had found.

While the stew cooked Aaron and Aryan got into an argument about philosophy. Cody and Jasper talked about guns and other weapons, while Jordan, Jonathan, and I just sat down relaxing after the fight. When Dustin finished eating he looked at me and said "Jake, Why is the smith going with us?" I just smiled at him and went back to carving a figure out of some wood I'd found in my pack. When I finished the carving I shoved it back into my pack and looked at the stew. After a few seconds of tasting it I poured out bowls for everyone and we all dug in.

As soon as I finished I looked at the others and said " I'm going to take first watch, you guys can decide who takes the next few shifts." Then got up and started walking around the camp watching everything. After circling the camp three times I went around it in the opposite direction still watching for anything. Four hours after I took my watch Cody came and took over then I went to my pack and sat down. I dug around in it until I found a blanket then I laid down and threw it over me.

As soon as I laid down I fell asleep and started dreaming again. _I looked around me and noticed that I was in a humongous library. I started walking around looking at the different titles and sections. When I came to one book I stopped and opened it then blinked. I tried to read the first page but I couldn't make out a single word. I sighed and said " I guess I have a lot to learn before I lead anyone." Then I looked up and saw an old man staring at me. I watched him for a few seconds and said "Who the hell are you, what are you doing in my dreams, and where am I?" _

_The man looked at me said "I am Caro, this is my home and you are not dreaming." I stared at him and started to ask another question but he held up his hand and said "Wait, I know you have other questions but I can't answer them now, understand?" I nodded slowly and he asked "Are you the one black cloak finds harder to understand than the white lady?" I shrugged confused and he said "Do you control the black pieces?" I nodded again and he broke into a smile. He looked past me then said "You must come to me in your physical form, understand?"_

_I nodded and said " Do you think you can help me?" The old man nodded then watched past me. I turned around and saw an animal sitting their watching me The animal looked from the old man to me and back. I stared at it and started to walk past it then stopped as it opened it's mouth and smiled at me. I blinked and said "What the heck's up with you wolf ?"_

_The Old man blinked and said "You knew he was a wolf and not a dog?" I just smiled and kept walking. The wolf started laughing and the old man said "It appears you two get along very well." I shrugged and the wolf just looked at him. He stared at us and shook his head then walked over to the shelf and picked up a book. I didn't notice that I was still carrying the book I'd taken off the shelf so when I saw it in my hands I whistled through my teeth. _

_I looked at the wolf and said I guess I'd better get going. It just nodded and watched me leave. Then as I headed for the door it tossed a map to me. I smiled at it and then we both went out separate ways. When I turned around I saw that the old man lived in a tower. I turned around and I was back in the room with the chess board from my last couple of dreams. I sighed and said "Why the hell is it that every time I fall asleep I end up here?" I stared at the chess board and moved a few of my pieces then sat down. _

_After a few minutes of nothing happening I stood up and started pacing. I glanced up from my pacing and watched as the old man walked in and sat down. He smiled at me and said "So you are a player, but do you know what you play with?" I nodded slowly then shook my head. He smiled and said "So you know that they are people's lives but not how in depth?" I nodded again and stared at the board. _

_He smiled and said "Then that will have to be something I teach you, now you must wake up however." I stared at him and started to ask a question when someone shook me hard. _I woke up and stared at Cody who was standing over me. He just nodded to the horses and we saddled up then rode east again.

_**Chapter 8: We Arrive in The Court of The White Lady and Syntax Goes on Trial.**_

It took five weeks of riding but finally we came to a place that was full of plants and animals. Right away everyone felt better so we kept riding. After about three hours we ended up in the middle of a huge forest. Everyone looked at me for direction so I said "Two people guard Syntax the rest of us will head to bed." Aryan and Jasper sat down next to Syntax while the rest of us laid down and fell asleep. For once I didn't dream, but when I woke up I noticed that we were surrounded.

I smiled at everyone watching us and said "You know it's not nice to sneak up on people when they're asleep." They just watched me and my friends like we were scum. I sighed and nudged Dustin saying "Dustin wake up, then wake up the others and tell them to get ready." I stood up and put a hand on the hilt of my sword watching everyone of the warriors surrounding us. Dustin and the others stood up and put their hands on their weapons waiting for my command.

I smiled and said "Why don't you present your leader before I have to let my friends show how we like being snuck up on at night." I waited a few minutes and when no one stepped forward, I sighed and muttered "If we have to fight then this piece of crap bronze sword I'm carrying is going to break." After a few minutes the people in the group started stepping away from us, as a young woman who was in her early to mid 20's stepped forward.

She watched us and said "Which of you is the leader?" I put my hand behind me and made a come on gesture telling everyone to say nothing but the truth. Everyone pointed at me and I just nodded my head in a greeting of commander to commander. Then I waited for her to reply to my greeting, when she didn't I just shrugged. My friends looked at me questioningly and I just drew my sword a bit letting them know to get ready for a fight.

After a few minutes of watching the girl and her men I said "Get out of our way, or I'm going to have to kill you like everyone else who has ever gotten in our way." The girl's men all backed up looking at her to see how she would react. I just looked behind me and said "Aryan, you and Jasper watch Syntax so he can't escape, got it?" They both nodded not taking their eyes off Syntax who was in the middle of the group. I turned back to the girl and her men and said "I'm giving you ten minutes to move or else I'll cut you to ribbons."

The girl looked at me and said "Do I know you?" I just watched her my hand now holding onto my sword even tighter. She started laughing and said "Some one go get Jaren. He's really going to want to see them." Then turned and walked away. After she left her men stepped out of the way as a few ran off to get Jaren. I looked at everyone and pulled on an old battered pair of black wrap around sunglasses and a baseball cap. Cody pulled his Stetson down low, and checked his guns.

We waited about five minutes but finally Jaren walked up. He looked at us and said "Who are these guys?" Everyone of the girls men just shrugged and pointed at me. Jaren blinked and said "So you're the leader of this group?" I nodded slowly watching his every move seeing how long it would take for him to remember us. Jaren looked at Cody then back at me and said "I think I know you two." Then he glanced past us at Dustin and said "Getting a little gray, aren't you kid?" Dustin just smiled and waited for Jaren to actually pay attention to everyone else. Jaren looked back at me and blinked then said "Jake is that you, I didn't recognize you without your long hair and guns."

I took off the hat and glasses and put it back in my pocket then reached back and pulled out my shotgun. I smiled and said "I prefer a sword, but a shotgun works on an old man like you." Jaren just laughed and started walking, so we had no choice but to follow. We walked for about ten minutes then Jaren turned and stepped out of our way. He pointed into a great hallway, since the only two places we could go were forward or backward, and their was nothing for us backward, we went in. The first thing I noticed once we went into the hallway was that the girl from earlier was standing by a bookshelf looking at the different volumes. She turned and looked at us, then said "The lady is waiting for you through that door" and pointed at a huge door with odd carvings on it. We walked through slowly everyone else with a hand on their weapons, and me putting my hat on my head. As soon as we got in the room I felt a weird energy pulsating around us. The only other ones who seemed to really notice were Cody and Aaron.

At the other end up of the room was a beautiful women with pale skin and hair that looked like spun silver. She turned to us and said "Hello gentleman, and Syntax." Everyone nodded to her except me and Cody who bowed instead. She smiled and said "It appears that there are more of you than I was told there would be." I raised an eyebrow at her when I was standing again and she laughed. Cody started to ask her a question, but she held up her hand and said "Patience my knight, the lady you brought here is safe, but we will talk later you must all be quite tired and hungry."

Dustin, Aryan, and Jasper all nodded when she said that but Aaron, Cody, and I shook our heads. She raised an eyebrow questioningly so I decided to ask my first question. I asked "My lady, Can those of my company who want to rest, rest and those who want to talk speak with you?" She nodded slowly and rung a bell beside her.

Three men walked in, then she turned to them and said "You three lead the one's who want rest to their rooms, understand?" They nodded and waited for us to say who were going with them. I nodded to Dustin, Aryan and Jasper who stepped forward and were lead to another room where they could eat and relax. Then the lady rung the bell again and two more men rushed in. She smiled at them and said "Take Syntax to the dungeon's to await his trial." They nodded and left with Syntax in tow.

I watched them leave then I said "My lady can we go somewhere more private to speak, and can you bring Jaren in to hear what I have to say?" The lady nodded slowly and whistled. Jaren walked in and looked at her quizzically. She pointed at me and the others then the five of us went through a few doorways to a parlor. The lady looked at me to start our game of 20 questions. I sighed and said "I'll start with this one, what is that place with the chessboard?"

She looked at me closely and said softly "So you are the one black cloak is so afraid of." I looked at her waiting for her to elaborate but she didn't she just turned to Cody and asked "Why did you leave without my permission?" He turned away from her and shook his head. Jaren started to ask his own question, but she held up a hand stopping him. He looked at her and she said "Jaren you may speak next but first let one of the young men ask their questions." He nodded and waited for Cody, Aaron, or I to ask our next question.

I nodded to Aaron and he pointed at Cody, who turned to the lady and asked "How did you know we would be coming?" She smiled and pointed at a mirror on the wall. We watched it and saw ourselves sitting in her room, then the image changed to show Dustin and the others eating in a dining hall. I laughed to myself while Cody and Aaron watched the others until the image disappeared. Cody shrugged and said "That's all I can think of asking for now, so I guess I'll go join the others." The lady clapped and two girls walked forward then led Cody away.

Jaren looked at the lady questioningly and she nodded. Then he turned to Aaron and I and said "So what happened to you guys when we left your town, and how did you find Syntax?" Aaron just turned away silently and I smiled to myself thinking of the best reply. Jaren looked at me after a few seconds and said "My last question is, why did it take you 10 years to get here?"

I smiled a smile that only showed on my face not in my eyes and said "I'll answer your question about why it took so long first." Then I stood up and started pacing thinking of the best thing to say. When I finally thought of it I started by saying "It took us ten years to get here because, we originally thought we were supposed to go west not east." Then I turned sat back down and continued "Then we found out that syntax was west so we started following him, it took five years too track him down, and that was three years after we split up with you."

He nodded slowly remembering that we didn't leave on the best of terms. I continued "A few months ago Dustin and I ran into Syntax in a town then were attacked by waves of demons, we think they live in the west." I looked at Jaren and the lady's faces then I rolled up my left sleeve revealing the bandages going up and down my arm.

I laughed and said "I got this in the fighting. After we finally cleared the town Cody and Aaron showed up. Then the four of us left the town with a few others." I glanced at the door then back at the lady and said "The other four members of my company are coming, they're just slower because they have the equipment."

I glanced at the ceiling and said "The answer to your second question is that Dustin and I have been traveling and we heard about Syntax through rumors. As we got closer to him the rumors got more detailed." Then I looked back at Jaren and said "To answer your last question is that I ended up helping a lot of people, Dustin and I have fought the darkness. Finally I ended up here after fighting demons for to long."

Then I looked at Aaron who said "I don't have any questions, so if you'll excuse me I'm heading back to the others." I nodded and watched him go then turned to the lady who watched me carefully.

I looked at her and she said "It's just you, I, and Jaren do you have anymore questions?" I shook my head and stood up. She did the same and said "I think it would be best if you people didn't leave the hallway near your rooms without a guide." I looked at her and she said "I don't want anything bad to happen to you, which it might if you go to far from your rooms."

I looked at her and said softly "If that's a threat against me or the others than you better be prepared to go through with it now." She smiled and just watched as I started to leave. When I got to the door I felt her and Jaren watching me. I just kept walking until I felt something coming at me. I dropped to my knees and twisted around swinging my good arm forward. I ended up slamming it into the gut of a guy who looked no older than seventeen and made him drop to his knees.

The lady looked at me and said "Good reflexes, I was going to mention that there are those that don't like humans, or those that appear human here." I looked at her and she continued "That's why you should stay in your rooms, so people don't try to harm you." I stood up and dusted off then kicked the guy who'd came after me in the gut and walked to the others.

When I got in the room everyone else had had their fill and was talking. I sat down and started eating. It only took me five minutes to realize that the food was better than anything I'd had since Mena had been destroyed. When I finally finished I looked up and said softly "Guys, we all need to talk soon, but for now let's head to our rooms, clean up, and go to sleep." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. I had one last bite then I went into my room and took a shower. When I came out Jaren and the girl who'd stopped us were their waiting for me. I reached in my pack and got changed then said "Can you two wait till tomorrow to talk to me?" They nodded and left allowing me to think in private. I unwrapped my left arm and stared at the scar that had been their since two hours after I'd been cut. I rewrapped my arm then wrapped up my right arm and laid down. It only took me about five minutes to fall asleep. For once I since the time I went unconscious I didn't dream. When I woke up the next morning I just laid their staring at the ceiling for a few minutes then got up and sat down at the dining table. Everyone else was already their digging in to a large breakfast, no one looked up when I sat down so I just started eating quietly deep in thought. When everyone else finally noticed me I just smiled at them still thinking.

When all of us were finished we went into my room and sat down. I closed my eyes and said "Alright, no one tells anyone else anything said here, understood?" Everyone nodded and I smiled then said "Let me start by saying three days after the trial I'm heading north west." Everyone looked at me questioningly and I continued "I'm going to learn what I need to know from someone who seems to know me." They watched me waiting for me to continue so I finished by saying "When I leave you guys will have to choose if you go with me or not." Then I sat down and looked at my arm.

Cody was the first one to speak up he looked down at me and said "Where ever you go I go Jake, you know that." Then he turned to the others and said "That doesn't mean any of you guys have to come with us, you could just stay here and learn to fight." Then he sat down next to me and pulled out the gun I gave him. He stared at the barrel and said "I travel with Jake because he and I have known each other for years."

Dustin was the next person to speak. He started by looking at everyone then finally said "Jake and I are partners, so where he goes I go." Then he glanced at everyone and sat down. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to elaborate but Dustin just smiled and kept silent. When he finally did speak he said "Jake when we leave we have to find Marissa." I nodded my head in acceptance of that then looked up at everyone else waiting for their thoughts.

The next person who spoke was Jaren which surprised me. Jaren said "Kid I'm going with you, I'm tired of just sitting here waiting to be told what to do." I looked at him and he continued "Besides when we first met you stood up to me which few people do. I was surprised by that but you earned my respect by doing so." I smiled at him and he smiled back then he sat down and finished by saying "I only work for those I respect, besides without me along you'll end up in more trouble than just getting your arm injured."

Aryan spoke next, surprising everyone because we weren't used to him talking. Aryan looked at me and said "You got me out of my village, and you helped my family, so I'm going with you." I blinked in amazement and he continued "I have to pay you back for that, and I think you can teach me better than anyone." Jaren nodded slowly in understanding remembering that I'd known more than him last time we had fought against each other.

Jasper spoke next, he started by saying "Since Aryan's going I'm going to, but first I have to talk to Jordan and the others." I nodded in understanding and he continued "Besides I need to learn more about shooting and only him and Cody seem to know anything about archery." Everyone smiled glad that the teenagers of this world were smarter than everyone from when we were kids.

Jasper finished by saying "Also I have a blood debt to pay, because my friends and family only survived with the help of you and Dustin, Jake." I just laughed and waved it off like I always did when I was praised.

Aaron was the next one to speak and we all thought he would be the last. Aaron started by saying "Jake I can't go with you, I have my own stuff to do." Then he looked at the door and said "But I'm not staying here either, I'll start by going with you guys then I'm heading south west." Everyone nodded and started to get up to leave but he held up a hand to stop us. He turned back to us and said "In the future we may end up fighting each other." Then he walked out of the room leaving us to think on what he said.

As everyone else got up to leave the girl from earlier walked in and said "Well I'm going with all of ya'll." All of us looked at her, then Dustin and Cody got this funny look on their faces. I laughed to myself and walked over to the girl then ruffled her hair. She slugged me in the side and said "Who the hell do you think you are?"

I laughed and said "Well, Shorty long time no see." She looked at me questioningly and I said "Crystal it's Jake, and the other two idiots are Dustin and Cody." She looked at me like I had to be joking so I just sighed and took off my glasses and hat. Then I unwrapped my arms, pulled out my sword and said "Now do you remember me?" She tackled me and punched me in the side again. I blinked and said "Is that anyway to greet your old friends?"

She laughed and I ruffled her hair again then she said "What the hell happened to ya'll?" I just laughed and stood up dragging her to her feet with me. Then she turned to Cody and Dustin and said "Where's idiot boy?" The two of them pointed out the door and she said "Already left?" We nodded and I coughed a few times trying to make her let go of me.

I finally got tired of her holding onto me and said "Shorty let go of me before you kill me." She looked down and stepped away from me then dusted off. After a few minutes I looked at Shorty and asked her "So how's life been?" She made a so/so gesture and walked away. After that everyone went their own way, when everyone else was back in their rooms I walked out into the hallway.

After a few minutes I walked out of the hall down the hallway and outside. I stared at the trees and started laughing glad to finally see something I remembered. The next thing that I noticed was there were a lot of animals and people sitting in near or on the trees. I watched people and animals enjoying themselves then I rushed past to the dungeon. I knew where it was because when I had been looking for the others I'd purposefully stumbled into it's guards and stolen the keys.

It took about ten minutes of walking through forest and hallways to finally get to the dungeon. Then I just pulled out the keys and opened the doors, which were made out of finely crafted silver with weird symbols going up and down them. I walked down the hallways of the dungeon with my hand on my sword and my eyes watching everything. It took twenty minutes to reach Syntax's cell. When I saw how it was formed and what it did to him I shook my head in disgust. Syntax looked at me and said "Come to gloat?" I shook my head and opened his cell then walked inside.

When I got in I locked the door behind me and sat next to it. Syntax stared at me and I said "I don't know why you work for the demons when we could use your help and I don't want to know. The only things I want to know is why you attacked my town, and if I get you out of here will you travel with me?" I didn't look at him after that I just shoved the keys into my pocket and laid my sword across my lap. He watched me for a while then he sat down on the floor and looked at me as if asking why. I looked up at him and said "I don't like seeing anyone or anything locked up, but I also don't want you hurting anyone else. So I figure the easiest way to stop you is by keeping an eye on you."

He looked at me closely and said "I can't believe this, your serious kid?" I nodded and he continued "You get me out of here, I'll go with you no questions asked." I nodded in acceptance then looked at him questioningly. He sighed and said "Now to answer your questions, 1st I attacked your town because I was hired to find someone who lived their and kill them. The only other reason I attacked was because that idiot Jaren charged at me causing me to fight back." Then he turned away and laid down on the bed.

I watched him for a few seconds then said "I better get out of here before someone notices so I'll talk to you after the trial." I stood up opened the door and walked out of the cell then locked it again. I walked to the end of the dungeon and turned staring an elf who looked no older than 16 in the eyes and said "I think we've met, how's your stomach?" I laughed at the surprised loon on his face and said "I have a better memory of people who go after me than most do."

I started to leave but he grabbed my arm and said "Wait, the reason I attacked you was you're not human." I stared at him surprised and he continued "I thought you were a demon at first but now I know your not, your to kind to be a demon, and that scar on your arm was caused by one of them, wasn't it?" I looked at my arm and nodded slowly. He laughed softly and said "I am Tevesnoru, but you may call me Tev." He watched me to see my reaction and I watched him to see if he was lying.

When I was sure he wasn't I said "Hello Tevesnoru I'm Jake, Did they lock you up for going after me?" He nodded sadly turning to look out his window at the sky and the trees. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the keys then put them in his lock. He didn't move just watched me to see what I would do. I smiled and said "Glad to see that you have brains, if you'd reached for that key your hand would have been gone. I'm not letting you out without you answering me this, If I leave here will you go with me or stay?"

Tevesnoru looked at me and said softly "I wish to travel to the other lenities but the lady will not allow me to." I nodded in understanding and he asked "If I go with you will you take me to them, after we do what you must?" I nodded slowly slightly taken aback at the fact that he knew I had my own reasons for leaving. He smiled and said "Then please let me out so we may speak in less guarded areas."

I nodded and turned the key then pulled him out of the cell and put the keys in my pocket. I watched him and said "Well Tev let's head back to my friends they are probably waiting for me." He nodded and we walked out of the dungeon back to my rooms. I hadn't told the others about being assaulted by an elf so they were surprised when I brought Tev in with me and said "Guys this is Tevesnoru, Tev for short, he's the elf who attacked me when I left the lady's chambers." Everyone looked at Tev who looked down in shame and I continued "We had a talk and everything's even, he'll be traveling with us so treat him with respect."

While everyone else got acquainted I snuck back outside and started walking around in the forest. I just walked around aimlessly watching the everything until I tripped over a few roots and landed face to face with a fox who was half asleep. The fox looked and me and let out a lazy growl then rolled over and fell asleep. I laughed to myself and stood up then slowly stepped over the fox. I kept walking around just enjoying the sights and smells of the forest that reminded me so much of home. No one seemed to notice me which didn't really surprise me.

Finally one of the elves looked at me and watched my aimless walking. Then jumped down and looked me in the eyes I stared back in her eyes and waited for her to say something, knowing that if I spoke first I'd be shot at least ten times before I could blink. The girl finally turned away slowly and said "Who are you and what are you doing here?" I just watched her and pointed behind my shoulder at the archers who were pointing their bows at me. She waved her hand in a stop motion and every elf put their bows down.

I sighed and said "I'm Jake, I'm here to watch the trial of Syntax of the shape shifter, and why exactly are you watching me?" The girl looked surprised that I told her the truth then she glanced at my empty hands and gave me a questioning look. I said "What surprised that I'm smart enough to know that if I reached for a weapon I'd be dead before I could blink?" She nodded slowly and watched me waiting for my next question or statement. I just smiled and said "I forgot the most important question, What's your name?"

At that she started laughing, her laugh was like the trill of a flute or birdsong. She smiled at me and said "I'm Lunara, I've been watching you because I thought you were a demon." I blinked surprised then waited for her to continue. When she didn't I just smiled and sat down taking my weapons and putting them next to me.

I watched Lunara and said "Aren't I a little bit to smart looking to seem like a demon?" She laughed again and I smiled. Then I said "I've fought enough demons to know that they don't change human unless they have to. Why does everyone assume I'm a demon though?" She shrugged helplessly and watched me carefully. I pulled my pack next to me and dug inside then pulled out a few apples. I offered her one and she accepted with a surprised look on her face. I smiled and took a bite out of my own to show her it wasn't poisoned then swallowed.

Lunara took a bite out of the apple I gave her and started eating slowly. I smiled and leaned back against the tree relaxed. Lunara watched me and said "Why are you so kind?" I blinked and looked at her quizzically. She smiled and said "You freed the elf who attacked you, and then instead of attacking me for accusing you of being a demon you laugh it off like it's nothing." I just smiled and waited for her to finish. She watched me and said "Even now you gave me food, and are listening to what I have to say instead of trying to use me to make my men leave you alone."

I finished my apple and dug a hole for it then put the core in the hole and filled it back in. She watched me and looked at me questioningly. I glanced at her and said "I didn't need anything else from the apple so it's no big deal to me if I have to bury it to allow a new tree to grow." Lunara stared at me and I said "What my teacher always told me I should give back for what I take." Then I stood up and dusted off pulling all of my equipment on I held a hand down to Lunara who took it slowly and stood up.

She stared into my eyes and said "You act like an elf at times yet at other times you act as harsh as a demon, Why?" I shrugged and stretched then I turned ready to go. As I started to leave she grabbed my arm and said "Why are you filled with such darkness?" I stared into her eyes and then turned and started walking away again. She stopped me by saying "Can we talk again soon, Syntax's trial isn't for another three days so you have plenty of time to rest."

I nodded and said "To answer your earlier question I don't know why it's just how I act." Then I turned back to the way I was going and started walking, saying "I don't know why I'm filled with darkness that's something I need to find out from an old man in my future." Then I walked back to others and sat down at the table. Everyone looked at me when I came in and I just said "Don't ask I don't want to talk about it." They nodded and sat down watching me eat and drink slowly.

I finished and put some of the extra food in my pack and some in my pocket. I glanced at everyone else and walked to my room where I laid down staring at the ceiling. As I laid there I just went over everything that had happened to me over the years. After a few minutes I laughed and said to myself "It appears that no matter where I go or what I do no one will ever know me as well as they wish."

Then I rolled over and took a short rest. I woke up when someone opened my door and stood in the doorway. I didn't react until the last second then I turned and grabbed their wrist and their throat. I blinked when I saw it was Lunara and said "What the heck are you doing here?" I let go of her and she rubbed her throat then she glanced at a chair by the wall. I nodded and she sat down watching me the entire time.

She smiled and said "I came to tell you the lady wants you. I also came to let you know that Syntax has been asking for you." Then she glanced down and said "Thank you for letting Tevesnoru out." I smiled and waved it off then stood up and walked outside with my sword and my bow.

It took five minutes for me to find the lady's rooms again but when I did I just walked in and sat down. She just looked up from the book she was reading and said "Wow, I'm surprised that you got here so quickly." I just nodded and waited for her to continue. She stood up and said "I want you to testify against Syntax." I watched her waiting for the catch. She smiled and said "So you're already distrusting of everything, smart, If you testify against him you can choose what his fate is, deal?"

I yawned and said "Fine, but I only say what happened to my town, and if anyone tries to hurt any of my friends they have to explain themselves to me." She nodded slowly as if wondering what she'd gotten into. I smiled and said "Is that all, or is their more?" She shook her head slowly then sat back down and picked up her book. I turned and left then walked through the forest for a while, letting my mind wander and my feet go where they wished.

After an hour of walking I ended up in the middle of the woods. I glanced down and saw the spot where I'd tripped. So I bent down and stared at the fox from the other day. He growled at me slowly and I said "Hey hold on, I've got something for you." It stopped and watched as I dug in my bag and pulled out a piece of well done steak. I stuck out my hand with the steak attached and watched as the fox slowly ate it. I smiled and scratched it's ear gently with my free hand.

It finished and looked up at me to see what I would do now that we were on equal footing. I smiled again and put another piece of steak in front of it then walked a few feet away and sat down by one of the trees. I sat their for a few minutes just listening to the woods then closed my eyes and slowly relaxed. When I opened my eyes I was staring Lunara in the face and the fox was sitting in my lap. I blinked at her and said "How long have I been out? Why is the fox sitting in my lap, and where the hell did you come from?"

Lunara laughed and said "I think the fox likes you and trusts you. I came from talking to a few friends, and you haven't been asleep as far as I can tell." I glanced down at the fox who was curled up and sighed. Lunara laughed and said "I can see why he trusts you, you have a calming aura around you." I blinked and stared at her like she was nuts. She started laughing softly and said "Don't look at me so skeptically, I know what I'm talking about."

I glanced past her and saw an animal walking up to us. I looked at her and said "What the hell's that wolf doing?" She glanced back and saw it then looked at me and smiled again. I looked at it and saw that it was almost pure black except for one white streak that looked almost like a slash across it's left eye. It looked at me and smiled then I smiled back slowly.

Lunara blinked and said "Aren't the two of you fast friends." The wolf let out a laugh like bark and I started laughing. Lunara blinked and said "What's so funny?" We just laughed harder finding it amusing that she didn't know why we were laughing. The wolf and I looked at each other and calmed down slowly. Then I yawned and he blinked. We grinned at each other and he walked off into the forest.

I glanced down and stood up slowly supporting the fox with my hands. It looked up at me and slipped into my pack. I blinked and said "Get out of there you silly fox!" It looked at me and stuck it's tongue out then slipped back into my pack. Lunara and I started laughing as soon as he went back in and I said "I guess I have another traveling companion." Lunara nodded and watched as I stood up, and walked over to me when I was all the way to my feet. She kissed my cheek lightly then ran off with her friends. I blinked and looked down at the fox who stuck his head out. He looked up at me and I asked him "Do you understand women?" He shook his head, which made me laugh and say "Neither do I, I think they're just an anomaly."

It took me an hour to find the room again and when I did Aryan and Jasper tackled me. I looked at them and Aryan said "You told us you'd teach us to fight today." Jasper nodded and Aryan continued "So are you going to teach us how to fight or do we have to ask one of the others?" I sighed and stood up then nodded toward the forest. Jasper and Aryan stood up and walked along with me to a clearing that I was going to start using to practice. Aryan looked at me and said "This is where you're going to teach us at?"

I nodded slowly, walked over to one of the trees, and cut a few branches down. I tossed one to Aryan, one to Jasper, and kept the last one for myself. I glanced at Aryan and said "Both of you come at me when you're ready." Then I turned away and walked to a tree yawning. I stretched and closed my eyes thinking about the best way to defeat two opponents. I didn't look at Aryan or Jasper as I heard them charging at me I just turned and slammed my make shift sword into Aryans gut.

He fell holding it but still swinging at me and Jasper charged at me again. I sidestepped and hit him in the back of the head then kicked Aryan in the face saying "You'll have to do better than that if you want to beat me." While I was distracted Jasper slammed his make shift sword into my kidneys nearly knocking me flat. I turned around wincing and slammed my sword into his side cracking one of his ribs. I winced and said "Nice shot kid, but you're not going to beat me that easily."

Aryan came up behind me and stuck his sword around my throat saying "Yield?" I just smiled and slammed my sword into his gut. After a few seconds slammed my head backward into his face. He let go of me and stepped back a few paces I just smiled and kicked him in the gut. Then I turned and cracked Jasper in the face with my sword. Aryan blinked a few times and muttered "Damn I got over confident. I should have known he would do something like that."

Jasper looked up at me and said "Damn so close.", before throwing a handful of dirt in my eyes. I tried wiping my eyes and felt something hit me in the leg. I winced and stood up then kicked forward hitting someone in the stomach. I blinked my eyes a few times clearing them then kicked Aryan in the face.

I put my sword to his throat and said softly "Do you yield?" He nodded so I turned around and put my sword to Jasper's throat and said "Yield?" He also nodded dropping his sword. I smiled and leaned on a tree coughing my lungs out.

I smiled at the two of them and slowly said "I will train you two as much as you want. You proved you can hold your own but don't try a trick like what you did to me unless your against someone trying to kill you." The three of us got up and limped back to our rooms. My fox was yipping and barking at me the entire time we were walking. When we got back Dustin looked at me questioningly and I said "I believe the fox in my backpack is laughing at me almost losing. I also think he's laughing because he saw me get my ass kicked."

Dustin started laughing which made my fox start yipping along with him. I just sighed and walked into my room. I sat down and took off my pack and cloak then I laid down and closed my eyes. After about five minutes I started to fall asleep and was instantly woken up by Lunara and Tev rushing into my room. I glanced at them and said "I'm about to sleep, so make it quick." They just smiled and sat down next to me making me sit up slowly.

Tev glanced at Lunara who looked at me and said "A friend of mine wants to meet you." I sighed and made a bring it on gesture then slowly stood up and stretched. They smiled and walked outside with me in tow, It took about an hour of walking but finally we got where they wanted to go. I raised an eyebrow at them and Lunara said "She's inside, if you don't want to talk to her today I'll tell her so."

I yawned and said "I'm exhausted, tell her I'll be back later." Then I went back to my room and passed out on my bed for a few hours. When I woke up the first sound I heard was breathing. I didn't move I just listened then I heard my door open and someone ask a question. The other person replied but I couldn't make out what they said. Finally I just sat up and stretched thinking that it was probably Aaron or one of the others. I glanced over and was surprised to see it was Lunara with a worried look on her face.

She blinked and said "Glad you're awake, I thought you were dead. They wanted to wake you for the trial but I told them to hold it till you were awake." I smiled and mumbled thanks. then I stood up and pulled on my cloak and pack thinking that it was odd the trial was being held now. After a few minutes of thinking it over I realized that we'd been here for days.

I ran to the door and pulled it open then bolted outside yelling "EVERYONE WAKE UP WE HAVE A TRIAL TO SEE!!" As everyone started coming outside I ran toward where I knew the trial was going to be held and burst in. I glanced around and took my seat glad that the trial hadn't started yet. Everyone else filed in and sat in seats mine leaving the spots next to me for Lunara and Tevesnoru.

The white lady stood up and started speaking. After a few minutes Syntax was brought in and was read the charges. He looked directly at me and said "Guilty." Then sat down at the bench for the defendant still watching me. The lady blinked surprised and looked at me as well. I just smiled at her and waited patiently for her to pass judgment. When she did it was ruled that I would have complete control over Syntax and it would be my responsibility to make sure he harmed no one else.

_**Chapter 9: The Next Step In The Long Road to The Final Battle For This World is taken!**_

The day after Syntax's trial was the day everyone prepared to pack and leave. This was because with Syntax in our group, we figured it would be best to travel at night on our first day. While everyone else packed I went to Lunara's friend's home. I knocked on the door and it swung open, as it did so I made a mental note to be careful and walked in. After a few minutes of walking I ended up in a room covered in drawings. Some of them were of me and my friends, others were of black cloak and his followers, and the rest were of people I'd never met before.

I inspected each drawing closely allowing myself to admire the craftsmanship, but also trying to understand the message they conveyed. I heard a voice behind me say "So you admire my work?" I turned around slowly and nodded. The person waved toward a chair and said "Sit down, your friends won't leave you, and I have something important to tell you." I glanced at the chair and sighed then sit down watching the person because I couldn't see anything but their hand.

After a few minutes the person sat down and pulled back their hood to show me their face. I blinked and said "So, what race are you?" She smiled slightly and watched me waiting to see what I did next. I just yawned and waited for her to answer my question figuring she had less patience than I did. She smiled a bit more and we both started laughing realizing that neither of us was going to give up.

We stopped laughing and she said "I'm a dark angel, somewhat like a light version of a demon only I was originally an angel." I nodded to let her know I understood and she continued "The only real difference between angels and dark angels is that dark angels interfere in mortal affairs while angels don't." I nodded slowly starting to understand what she meant. She smiled and finished "But other dark angels don't have some my abilities."

I blinked and watched her then said "One of your power's is to see the future isn't it?" She nodded slowly watching me to see how I reacted I yawned and asked "Your drawings are how you let it manifest itself?" She nodded again a smile slowly spreading across her face and I said "What you have to tell me has to do with my future then." She nodded the smile fading from her face and eyes to be replaced by a look of anger or sorrow.

I yawned and she asked me "Well, Do you want to know what it is?" I nodded slowly thinking about some of the things it could be. She smiled and said "You have an inquisitive mind. It will help you in the future so don't be afraid to ask questions. They may save your life, and they may get you more allies."

Her smile died and she said "In the future you will have four choices, one of those choices will be to die forever, the others will be different. One will be to lead the forces of light against the demons, another will be to destroy the humans and rule the demons. The last choice is still hidden even to me."

I stood up and nodded in thanks then headed for the door. She watched me and said "Wait, I see one more thing. It's that you will be betrayed by some you trust." Then she sat back and closed her eyes looking like she'd run herself ragged. I sighed and walked outside thinking over what she'd told me. The thought that kept going through my head the most though was _"You will have four choices one of them is to die forever." _While my mind was going over what the girl had said, I kept walking. I ended up at the rooms given to my friends and me. When I walked in everyone smiled at me but didn't stop what they were doing.

That was fine by me my mind was to full of questions to answer anyone else's questions anyway. I walked into my room and grabbed my cloak and pack putting them both on then walked outside and grabbed Syntax by the collar. He looked at me questioningly and I said "You're traveling with us so stay with the others, tell them I'll be back before we leave." He nodded and looked at me questioningly again. I continued "Until then, none of them are to stray far from our rooms." He nodded again and I ran off into the woods deep in thought.

I just ran through the woods not paying attention to anything but the questions that had been flowing through my mind from before I left the others. After a few more minutes of running I started to slow down my mind finally catching up with my body. I blinked and muttered "Ah, Crap I got myself lost when we were about to leave." I sighed and started walking around letting my mind go back over what the dark angel had said, and trying to remember how I got to where I was.

I stumbled and fell, I was expecting to hit the ground but instead I just kept falling. I looked up as I fell, and saw I'd fallen in a large hole that was wide enough to fit an elephant. I glanced around me and saw weird symbols fly past. I just sighed and waited to hit the ground figuring it was going to hurt a lot. As I fell I thought of all my friends and laughed softly going over the good times we had. When I finally hit the bottom of the pit, it knocked the wind out of me.

I started wheezing and coughing then I rolled over and looked up to see a huge beast staring down at me. I rolled out from underneath it and saw that it was just a very detailed statue. I blinked and started examining it and laughed softly to myself as I realized that it was a statue of a dragon. I yawned and muttered "I need to get more sleep if creatures of fire are scaring me."

I stood up slowly and started looking around the hole I was in, taking in all the carvings and statues laid out around it in an odd pattern. I traced some of the diagrams and carefully examined each statue then laughed and said "13 spirit animal statues in a circle of summoning or protection, but why are they down here?" I glanced at the different symbols and muttered "Summoning not protection."

I walked to the middle of the circle and dusted it off. After a few minutes of dusting the entire diagram off I sat down. I glanced around me and picked up a stone then slowly started scratching the ground with it. After a few tests I shook my head and threw the stone away. Next I pulled out my knife and tested it's sharpness.

It was to dull for what I planned so I put it away as well. I drew my sword and cut the inside of my forearm, then ran the blade through the blood completely coating it. I slammed the blade into the middle of the diagram, then walked to each statue and put a little blood on it. I didn't have a real plan I just figured I finished what the ancients who built the hole had started. I sat down on the edge of the circle and slowly started chanting just letting the words flow from the spirits of the past through me.

I stared at the circle when I finished chanting and saw that both it and my sword were glowing. I stood up and walked to the middle of the circle waiting for something to happen. I sighed and muttered "Just my luck to find a dead summoning circle." Then yanked my sword out of the ground and sheathed it. I walked out of the summoning circle and stared at the middle of it as the glow grew brighter and the ground turned transparent. I muttered "Oh fuck, I think I did something really, really, stupid."

After a few seconds the ground started to disappear and a large head started to come out. I blinked and said "Great I summoned something huge without thinking about the consequences first." As the creatures started to appear I started to feel dizzy and my vision started to blur. The creature looked at me and seemed to smile but at this point I was starting to lose consciousness completely. The only thing I saw as I passed out was that the creature looked like a very large dragon.

_I woke up in the tower with the old man and the wolf again, but this time the old man was sitting in a comfortable chair looking at a watch. He glanced up at me and said "You're five minutes late, then again you can't be expected to be on time when you can't come here while awake, yet." I blinked and started to ask him a question but he held up a hand and said "Please wait to ask any questions until I tell you a few facts, alright?" I nodded and he continued "Fact 1 You summoned a creature with your blood, correct?" I nodded, and he sighed shaking his head then said "Fact 2 the creature has not harmed you, and Fact 3 I have several things I must teach you, understand?" _

_I nodded and said "That's why we were about to leave the east looking for you." He smiled slightly and nodded for me to continue so I asked "We thought you were north west of us, are you?" He nodded and waited for what I would do next. I smiled and said "You know more than you let on, but that's ok because we could be overheard and your information is important." He looked surprised at that then started laughing. _

_After he finished laughing the old man looked at me and said "Now I see why he trusts you, you're a smart young man." I blinked and started to make a comment but he continued "My friend is waiting for us outside, we should go meet him." I nodded and made the gesture for lead on. He led me through his home and out the door to his yard where the wolf from last time was waiting._

_The old man and the wolf watched me waiting to see what I would do. I just sighed and waited for what was supposed to happen. The old man laughed and said "It appears we have an unexpected guest." Then he turned away and started to talk to a creature in the shadows. The beast glanced at me then went back to speaking so I just ignored it. While the old man and the beast conversed I sat with the wolf relaxing. The wolf glanced at me and smiled then watched the old man waiting to see what he would do next._

_I looked at the wolf and said "Does he talk to strange guests often?" The wolf nodded and watched me carefully. I blinked and said " I know I'm a strange guest, that's never surprised me. I just thought it would be rare for people to show up here." The wolf started laughing at me finding what I said amusing then got up and walked away._

_I watched him go and waited to see what he would do but he just vanished. The old man laughed softly and said "You know he likes you." I nodded and he continued "He's waiting for you to really get here and it's driving him crazy." I laughed softly thinking that the old man was joking. He smiled and said "I also want to meet you face to face. You seem like an interesting individual, anyway it's time for you to go." Then he stood up and walked away smiling to himself. _

_I stood up and started walking, after a few steps I ended up in darkness. I kept walking and ended up on a battle field. I saw a girl kneeling on the ground and a demon charging her, I ran over and on instinct pulled out my vesper shotgun and yelled "GET DOWN!!!!!" I fired three shots in the face of the demon and helped the girl to her feet. I turned the gun over my shoulder and shot another demon in the chest. I looked at the girl and said "You ok?" _

_She nodded and everything vanished then I appeared in a room full of mirrors. I looked at each mirror and they all appeared to show different landscape. I ran my hand along one and the glass vibrated slowly. As the glass vibrated faster and faster the area around me started to shimmer in time with the vibrations. With each vibration the land around me changed. _

_After a few seconds the land stayed in the form of the image in the mirror, which was a barren landscape with sparse vegetation and a small amount of water. I sat down by one of the pools and sniffed the water then spit and muttered "Filthy." A creature walked up behind me and I turned around then slammed an arrow into it's skull. I blinked when I saw it was just a deer then I turned around and was slammed into one of the few trees around the pool by three well placed arrows. _

_I glanced at each arrow and whistled to myself then looked up as a man in a black cloak walked up and said "So you're my opponent, why don't you take off your cloak with your free hand?" I shook my head and glared at him, he just smiled and continued watching me. Finally, he sighed and said "We will have to continue this another time, I have other duties to attend to for now." He turned away and vanished into the mist. _

I woke up in the pit and glanced around me expecting something large to attack me. When nothing was did I blinked and muttered "Maybe, just maybe I got lucky and didn't summon anything." I heard soft growling and turned around. The creature I'd summoned was relaxing on a statue bathing in the sun. I blinked and said "I swear I didn't intend to summon anything when I fell down here." The creature just sat there watching me. I sighed and started trying to climb out of the hole.

The creature laughed and said "What are you?" I stared at it and it just smiled at me. I tried climbing again and it said "Until we talk you won't be able to leave." Sighing I sat down and motioned for it to continue. The creature smiled lazily and continued "Well, let's start with your name, and what sort of creature are you to summon me on the first try." I yawned and looked at it as if asking if he had anything else to say. It looked at me and said "Answer my questions and I'll answer yours."

I smiled and stood up then stretched and said "My name is Jake, as far as I know, I'm human, and I summoned you on accident." The creature laughed softly then waved for me to ask my questions. I yawned and said "Firstly what are you? Secondly how long have you been around? Thirdly what's in the tower and finally what is your name?" The creature watched me and I knew he was going to answer my question but he had more questions for me.

The creature smiled and said "My name is Kiros. I've been around for several millennia, and I'm as curious about the interior of the tower as you. Lastly, my race, is a secret." I smiled and waved for it to ask away and it grinned then said "If you're human, then why do you smell different? Have you ever met a vampire? Did you know we are linked until one of us dies, and lastly, what do you want from me that you summoned me?" I blinked, and watched Kiros, then thought about his question slowly.

I smiled at Kiros and said "I summoned you by instinct, someone else set this up. I don't know why, or how, they set it up, but I do know, that as long as we're bound together, we'll have to work together." Kiros slowly nodded, then watched me, as if, waiting for me to continue. I smiled slightly and said "I've known several vampires. I don't know, why, I don't smell human, and no, I didn't know we were linked to each other, until you told me so." Kiros smiled, stood up, then pulled me on his back, then, we climbed out of the hole.

As soon as Kiros's back claws touched the ground outside the hole, I jumped off his back, and landed on the ground. He vanished, and I felt his presence appear inside my mind. I watched Dustin and Cody walk up, then said, "When we get halfway to the tower, we all go our own way." Then, the three of us walked back to the others, and the horses. Everyone but Dustin got on their horse, then we rode out of the forest.

We traveled almost nonstop for six days before we finally came to any form of civilization. Early in the morning of the sixth day we came to a compound surrounded by demons and shadow stalkers. It was only about three fists, which are compromised of hundreds of shadow stalkers and at least five demons of strength. The others looked at me and I said "We help them, or we're no better than the demons and their pets that attack them." I jumped off my horse and tied it to a tree then charged at the demons with my vesper shot-gun, while Dustin others surrounded them so they couldn't escape. The demons didn't stand a chance against us and we knew it.

Dustin blew one several hundred shadow stalkers apart with one blast of his vespers. Instead of being able to use my shotguns both were destroyed by a demon as soon as he saw me. I slammed my sword into his skull and cleaved another demon in half while I tried to get it free. Kiros looked around from inside my mind and yelled "DUCK NOW!!!!" I followed his orders without question, which cause the demon trying to cut me in half to kill a hundred of his own men and fall off balance. I saw an opening and used it to cut him in half. The elves Lunara and Talien picked off demons and shadow stalkers with their bows from up by the horses. Cody took shadow stalkers out with every swing of his sword and shot of his guns.

After what seemed like hours but was more likely only ten or fifteen minutes several people from the compound came out and helped us. I didn't say anything. That was because I knew it was and is stupid to try to stop people from doing what they think they need to do to protect their home. As the battle drew to a close a demon slashed down my side opening large tears in the skin and muscle over my ribs. I turned around and cut it in half as Dustin blew it away with his vesper. After that it only took us about ten or twenty minutes to finish off what was left of the demons and their warriors.

The leader of the group that rode out from the town looked at Cody and said "Why'd you and your mercenaries help us?" Cody started laughing and shook his head slightly. The leader, who was a girl of about twenty or so, stared at him and said "Aren't you mercenaries?" Cody shook his head and pointed at me then sat down. The girl looked at Cody and said "Are you even the leader of this group?" Cody shook his head again and just kept pointing at me. The girl looked from me back to Cody and said "You look like a warrior, he doesn't even look like he can stand let alone fight."

I finally got fed up with the girls mouth and said "I'm the leader of this group, we helped you because if we didn't we wouldn't be any better than the demons who trapped you." The girl stared at me then started to ask Cody a question and I continued "If you want mercenaries you're going to find they work for the demons and will turn you into a slave." I ripped my shirt up for bandages and walked away applying them. Cody laughed and nodded then everyone followed me. The girl watched and shook her head then glanced at the others in her group and nodded and they followed us back to the horses.

I glanced at the girl and her group then looked at everyone else and said "You guys go ahead I'll talk to them and catch up to you later." Everyone nodded and got on their horses then rode off. I looked at the girl and said "What do you want?" The girl watched me carefully then shook her head and sat down. I glanced at my horse, sighed, and sat down. The girl looked at me surprised then yawned and watched me. I looked at her and said "So what do you want, or do you just want us gone?" I watched the girl carefully then stood up and went to my saddle bag and pulled out a water skin. I tossed it to her and sat down again.

She looked at me then at the water skin then back at me. I nodded and she slowly took a drink then handed it to me. I drank from it and waved for her to start talking. She sighed and said "Who are you, and why did you really help us." I smiled slightly and took another drink from the skin then handed it to her. I heard her stomach growl and walked back to my bags then tossed her an apple and pulled out my own.

I looked at her and said "I told you why I helped you, and my name is Jake." I took a bite out of my apple and continued "My friends and I are just traveling together, our group has no name." She slowly nodded watching me. I finished my apple and fed the core to my horse then sat down and said "Why are you so curious?" She shrugged and buried her core trying to ignore the question.

She sat up and looked at me then slowly said "What made you think we couldn't defend ourselves?" I shrugged and watched the sky noticing it was turning blue again. The girl glanced at me and said "How old were you when the sky changed?" I shrugged slightly not really knowing the answer. She must have been surprised by that because she suddenly got very quiet. She looked at me again and said "So how old are you anyway?"

I started laughing and said "I don't remember how old I was when the sky changed so I definitely don't know how old I am." I looked up at the sky and continued "I only know that I've been fighting the demons since the summer after I turned sixteen." I looked back at the girl who was staring at me and I continued "From what people tell me my face and hair haven't changed all that much since then." I shrugged then held up a finger when she was about to ask something and said " I believe it's because of all the fighting, my friends look older but they take it a little differently than me." She blinked and compared me to Cody then slowly nodded noticing the differences.

I yawned and stood up then stretched and glanced down at her. She looked up at me and said "Doesn't it bother you to see your friends getting older while you stay the same?" I laughed harshly then nodded my head and leaned on the tree watching the west. The girl looked at me and said "How's your side?" I shrugged then unwrapped it and threw away the bandages. I pulled an extra shirt from my bag and cut it into strips. The girl walked over and poured water down it then stepped back as I wrapped the bandages tightly to stop the blood flow.

I smiled at her and said "Thanks." then I glanced down a the town and said "You should get back, they're probably worried about you." She nodded and stood up then walked toward her group. I walked toward my horse, halfway there I stopped and said "Put people on the walls. Get a smith to make you lots of crossbow bolts and arrow heads, then find someone in your town who can shoot a bow and start training." I finished walking to my horse then jumped on and turned him in the direction of the others. I glanced back at the girl and her friends, then I laughed to myself finding that, she reminded me of old friends.

I rode for two hours, caught up to the others, then just took my place in the lead. Dustin glanced at me, I shook my head, then I glanced ahead and saw demons charging us. I whistled, and jumped off my horse, drawing my sword as I landed. Dustin pulled out his vesper, and blew away the first wave of demons, like they were nothing. As a demon got close, it suddenly fell, and I saw the arrows sticking out of its skull. I laughed and nodded to Aryan and Jasper, who had their bows out.

While I was paying attention to everyone else, a demon charged at me, and swung a killing blow at my head. I got my sword up in time to block it, but nearly lost my head anyway. I sliced the demon in half, then ducked as a pair of knives flew through where I was just at, and sliced through the head of a demon charging at me. I stared at the knives, then glanced at Dustin, and laughed. I walked out to the middle of the area between us, and the demons and started fighting, five came at once. Cody started blowing them apart, as more tried coming at me. Aryan and Jasper used their bows to take down enemies at the middle of their line, with Lunara and Talien, of course.

Crystal used knives and daggers, to slice a bunch of the demon's legs out from under them. I killed the five that had me surrounded, then saw a girl in the middle of the battle field, with a blade that had a black sheen to it. I sliced through the demons, till I got to her, and ducked as she sliced her blade at my head. I blinked and yelled "I'M ON YOUR SIDE, DAMN IT!!!!" She glanced at me, then went back to killing the demons. I slammed my blade over her shoulder, into a demon that was charging at her from behind, dropping it like a bag of rocks.

I pulled my blade out of the demon, wiped it on my coat, then sheathed it, and started to walk away. I ducked, as a dagger flew where my head had just been, and landed in a tree directly in front of me. I glanced at the girl, and laughed to myself, then, saw the green jewel in one of her swords, and whistled. She looked at me and said "What?" I smiled, and pulled on an old battered pair of glasses. She stared at me and said "That really you Jake?"

I yawned and said "Who's asking?" She glared at me, and I said, "Where'd you get that blade, anyhow." She pulled her arm back, like she was about to slap me, then I started laughing, and she stared at me, then shook her head. I smiled slightly and said "Good to see you Hunter, but, it won't be for long." Then I walked back to my horse, saddled up, and pulled her behind me.

Hunter hit me in the back of the head, and said, "Let me have my own horse, damn it." I pointed toward the back of the line, she jumped off, then walked toward one of the spare horses. As soon as Hunter was on the horse, I nodded to Dustin, and we started riding. We rode for several hours, only stopping, to let the horses rest. After a while, everyone seemed to be getting tired, so, I started looking for safe places to camp. When I found one we rode into it, unsaddled the horses, and settled down for the night.

The next morning we set off again, I sighed as I realized we'd be splitting up soon. I glanced ahead, and saw the circle of rune-stones I was looking for. I rode into it and got off my horse then leaned on one of the stones. Everyone else rode up, and I said, "We're splitting up at this point. Dustin, you and Lunara go with Hunter. Cody, you're on your own my friend. Aaron you said you were going your own way, so have fun. Jasper, Aryan, Talien, and Syntax are going with me." Everyone nodded, then Crystal looked at me. I blinked, and said, "Oh yeah, you know what, Crystal, go with Cody." She nodded and we all started going out separate ways.

I rode alongside Syntax with Talien in the lead, and with the two boys, Jasper and Aryan, guarding the rear. Syntax glanced at me and said "So, you're taking this charge thing seriously?" I nodded, just watching for anything to attack. He laughed, then said "Why did you split up that group, it was safer than traveling like this." I slowly shook my head, then glanced around. He nodded slowly, starting to get the idea, and said, "A spy?" I nodded again, glanced to the side, then whistled, and we all sped up.

I glanced at Syntax and said "You may be free of me in the next few months, but, that's only because, I have somewhere I need to be after this is all done." He sighed, nodded, and waited for me to continue. I laughed softly, then said "When we get where we're going you'll probably be given better clothing, but you'll still be a prisoner." He nodded again, glanced ahead, and whistled softly. I looked where he was looking, and laughed.

What we were looking at, was a huge mountain carved in the shape of, a girl with waterfalls flowing from her eyes like tears. I shook my head, and muttered, "That's such a sad sight, but, it's so magnificent." Syntax nodded in agreement with me, then glanced back at the two kids, who were staring at it as we rode. I smiled to myself, then said, "They come from a small town. They probably never heard of, the lady who lost her love, then was betrayed by her family." Syntax nodded slowly, glanced at the rock formation, then shook his head sadly.

I watched it for a bit then glanced at the base of it and saw something moving in the water. I muttered "Good thing we don't need water, I don't want to know what is hiding in that pool." Syntax saw the ripples and nodded the two boys glanced at the pool then saw we weren't going near it so decided to stay away from it. I whistled and Talien stopped, making everyone stop in response. I glanced around saying, "The tower is up ahead, so I need to bind and blindfold Syntax." Talien nodded and waited. I tied a rag over Syntax's eyes, then bound his hands.

_**Chapter 10: The training for the next battle begins!**_

We rode for three more hours, then came upon a city made out of stone, with a tower at it's center. I stared at the tower, and whistled softly to myself. Aryan and Jasper stared at the tower, I said "That's our destination boys and elves." Then I kicked my horse, and we started galloping toward the tower.

I knew that the old man was expecting me, but I didn't know, if he knew about my unwilling guest or not. I glanced up as we passed one of the guards, and he said, "He's waiting for all of you in his parlor." I nodded, motioned for everyone to dismount, and led Syntax and the others to the parlor area, which was really more like an atrium. The old man was sitting in a large, comfortable looking armchair, just waiting for us. The wolf was nowhere to be seen, but I knew he was watching us. The old man motioned for us to sit, so I pushed Syntax down onto a chair, then sat down myself. Aryan, Jasper, the elves, and Jared followed my lead.

I blinked, and said, "When'd you get here?" Jared just smiled, and shook his head. I sighed, and muttered, "Let's get this over with, so I can start training old man." He smiled at me, I glanced behind him, then he looked around, and started chanting a spell. I shook my head, finding magic more trouble then it was worth. The old man seemed to notice this, and sighed, but kept chanting.

When he finished, he looked at me, and said, "Well you know why you're here, but did you bring all of them to train as well?" I nodded slowly then pointed at Syntax and Jared and shook my head. The old man laughed and said "Well I have three conditions, before you can train with me." I nodded in understanding and waited for him to start. He smiled and said "First condition, everyone who trains also learns whatever I have to teach, that includes magic. Understood?"

We all nodded, he continued, "Second Condition, If I tell you to stop, or do something, you do it without question. Understood?" We all nodded again, finally, he said, "Last condition, If you train with me, you train with anyone I tell you to. Understood?" Everyone nodded again, and he said "Well since you must be hungry and tired, we'll end this here." We all stood up, stretched, and I looked at him, then he said "Jake, leave Syntax with me. I'll keep him under guard till you leave." I nodded, and we all went up to our rooms.

*********

The next morning I was the first one downstairs. I walked into the kitchen, glanced around, then sat down watching everyone working. The old man walked in, glanced at me, then nodded his head to the training yard. I nodded and walked outside. He glanced at me, then pointed at a training dummy and said "Use an element to blow that up from this distance. It doesn't matter what element it is, or how you use it, but you must destroy the target, in one hit." I nodded, pulled my bow off my shoulder, then fit an arrow to the string, and focused on the target.

I watched the target carefully, and felt an energy rising in my chest. I pulled back on the bow string, and closed my eyes. After a few minutes, the energy stopped rising, and I felt it vibrating deep in my chest. I let the arrow loose, heard a loud explosion, then opened my eyes, and saw a crater full of flame where the target had been. I blinked, and said, "Did I just do that?" The old man nodded and examined the crater, then walked over to me.

He smiled and said, "I was right about you." We walked back inside to get breakfast. The others walked in and sat down as we started to eat. I nodded to everyone and just kept eating. The old man smiled and said " Everyone, today you will each enter your own special training room. Jake, you will be training in the room of destruction. Jasper and Aryan, you will both train in the room of earth. Lunara, Talien, you will both be training in the room of air. Lastly Jaren you will train with Jake until he's surpassed you completely."

After we finished eating everyone went their own way, Jaren led me to the room the old man had named as our training grounds, while servants led everyone else off. When we got into the room Jaren walked behind me and locked the door then walked back in front of me and said "Ready?" I nodded and rushed at him energy and blood rushing into my fist. I slammed it into Jaren's stomach and he coughed up a small amount of blood then slugged me in the face.

I turned my head just enough that he only hit my cheek instead of my nose then I brought my knee up and slammed it into his ribs. I laughed softly and said "It looks I was ready but you weren't." Then kicked him in the leg making his knee pop and causing it to make an odd cracking noise. He punched me in the shoulder sending me flying back into the wall. I coughed up blood then held back a scream as the wounds in my shoulder and side reopened.

Jaren just smiled and moved his hand in a come on gesture. I rushed at him then ducked down and knocked his feet out from under him. As he fell he tried to bring me down with him but I jumped at the last second and landed on his chest cracking a few ribs. I knew that if we didn't finish the fight soon I would probably end up passing out so I started charging more energy into both my fists. Jaren did the same and aimed a punch at my injured shoulder trying to disable me. I barely dodged it, but I still felt the pain of the wind hitting me, from how fast his arm was moving as it passed by my shoulder.

I glanced at Jaren, and muttered "Shit that hurt." Then rammed into him with my good shoulder, and kicked him in the side. He glanced at me surprised, and I slugged him as he pulled his arm back to punch me in the face. I smiled and moved my head at the last second, turning the blow, from something that would break my jaw, into a glancing hit on my left cheek. I laughed and said "You're going to lose Jaren!" I punched him again, then I brought my knee up into his jaw, cracking it, and kicked him across the face, sending him into the other wall. I winced, feeling the nerves in my leg go nuts from the contact to his hard skull.

Jaren glanced at me, and slowly said "I think you broke my jaw." I just smiled and waved for him to come at me. He rushed at me, and I stepped to the side, allowing his forward momentum to make him hit the wall. I didn't turn around fast enough so he slammed his foot into my back sending me flying into the same wall I'd kicked him into earlier. I stood up and rushed at him, he stepped to the side, but I just reached out, and slammed him into the wall in front of me.

Jaren fell over unconscious, and I stood there looking down at him, then stumbled to the door. I stumbled out of the room, and said, "I won, Jaren's unconscious, and can't fight anymore." The old man stared me in the eye, then nodded. I smiled and fell forward, starting to feel myself pass out. I glanced at Jaren's unconscious form, and mumbled "I win Jaren, I win." Then I fell into a very deep unconsciousness.

***********

When I woke up, I was laying in a bed, in a well furnished room, and my clothes were laying on a chair a few feet away from me. I blinked, looked down at myself, and saw fresh bandages on my chest, shoulder, and arm. I stared at the bandages, and muttered "Did I win, or did I lose? I can't remember which means that I passed out." I continued studying the bandages and mumbled "It appears, from how these look, that I passed out from blood loss, well better find out." I stood up, got dressed, then ran out the door, heading for the dining room.

I ran into Jasper on my way there, he said "I'm glad you beat Jaren, but the doctor said you should stay in bed for a few days." I raised an eyebrow and he continued "He said that you're wounds reopened and that you ended up losing more blood than you're body could handle." I nodded and started to unwrap the bandages, figuring I'd best see how my wounds looked.

Jasper followed my hand with his eyes and we both were startled when the skin around where my injuries should be were completely unbroken. I ran a hand over it and whistled then said "It's like the wounds were never there." I undid the bandages around my chest and looked at the skin. I smiled and ran to the dining hall, then sat down holding onto the bandages. The old man smiled at me, and I said "I'm fine, so let's continue the training."

He smiled and nodded then closed his eyes and said "You're training will continue with the one you have inside you, he, and you, will be training together, and against yourselves." I smiled and nodded, understanding that the worst enemy a creature could have is itself. The old man watched me and said "You understand more than most, yet you look much younger than you are. Why is all of this?" I looked at him shrugging, then stood up, and started for the courtyard to train.

The old man watched me go, sighed, then turned and started talking to the other. I sat down on the stones in the courtyard, waiting for something to happen that would show me what I needed to do. I opened my eyes and Kiros was standing before me. I stared at him and said "So we fight each other?" He smiled and nodded, then glanced past me. I didn't turn I around, I just reached my hand back, and caught the sword that was flying at me.

I set it down, pulled out my bow then slowly fit an arrow to its string. I smiled at Kiros and pulled back. He laughed and vanished. I closed my eyes and shot when I heard his footsteps. I didn't know where I shot I just knew I'd missed. I fit another arrow to the string, and tried to shoot again. I smiled when I heard Kiros grunt in pain. I didn't open my eyes I just aimed for him following the grunt.

Kiros smiled at me and rushed at me. I jumped over him and shot him in the shoulder then put my bow on my shoulder and drew my sword. He just winced and watched me realizing I'd opened my eyes as he'd charged. I slashed at him then ducked as he swiped at my head with his claws drawn. I slammed my shoulder into his chest and felt his claws rake down my back. I inhaled and slammed him into the wall then jumped back and kicked him. He winced then smiled slightly and we both started circling each other. I growled at him like an animal and he just smiled. I shook my head wondering what was happening then forgot about it as he rushed me. I slammed my foot into his face then punched his throat. He scratched me across the chest ripping the skin off and damaging the muscle.

I shook my head ignoring the pain and plowed into him slamming my fists into his body over and over. Finally I stopped and kicked him into a nearby wall then leaned on a post trying to regain my energy. Slowly Kiros stood up coughing then fell flat on his face and said "I can't move, so I guess you win." I smiled and walked over then kicked him once more for good measure and sat down on his back. I started to feel my wounds and coughed up a small amount of blood. Kiros looked back at me and said "Looks like you just barely beat me because you seem to have trouble yourself." I nodded and laid back letting myself relax as much as the pain would allow.

I glanced up as the old man and the wolf walked over. I glanced at the wolf and muttered "Now you show your ugly mug." Then turned and faced the old man. He smiled at me and I just growled "You could have warned me I'd be fighting the big beast thing trapped in my head!" He laughed and nodded to the wolf who pulled me on his back. Kiros vanished as soon as the wolf touched me, but I could sense him in my head which meant he hadn't vanished completely.

I sighed and let the wolf carry me away then glanced at the old man and asked "What's next?" He just smiled at me again and vanished into the house. The wolf and I went in another way, and the wolf laid me down on a pallet in the corner of the room. I fell asleep a few minutes after my head hit the pillow. Thankfully, for once I didn't dream of anything other than a bright light.

***********

I woke up about two or three hours later rubbing my left shoulder. I glanced around the room and saw the wolf. He was sitting in a corner and said "Hello Jake, Do you remember me?" I nodded slowly and he smiled then stood up and walked over. He watched me and said "I am Shadow, you and I have a lot to talk about." I nodded again and he continued "However, that can wait. Are you hungry or thirsty?" I shook my head and laid back. He smiled and laid down next to me then said "Kiros was surprised when you defeated him. Although I warned him that you had more strength than he believed." I looked at him questioningly and he watched me. I smiled slightly and he said "Yes I believed you were stronger, but I didn't' know you were injured that severely." I nodded and fell into a very light sleep as he left.

I woke up and looked around then sighed rubbing my shoulder. I laughed softly when I felt that there wasn't any sort of wounds. I sighed and said "I need to get used to that or this place is going to be hell." I heard a soft melodious laugh and looked around for it's source. I couldn't see anything so I assumed it was my imagination. I stood up and started outside then stopped holding onto the door frame. I glanced at the other door and said "Hello?" I heard that musical laughter again but no one came out. So, I just walked toward the dining room to get something to eat. I walked in and everyone glanced up at me. The boys waved and tried to get me to sit next to them but instead I sat next to Jared. He just glanced at me and went back to eating. One of the people working at the house walked over and set a plate of food in front of me. I started eating as soon as she walked away.

Jared glanced at me and said "Slow down or you're going to choke to death." I just gave him a look that said "Forget you. I'm hungry!" and went back to eating. Jared shook his head sighing and started eating again. I glanced at him as I finished and he said "The old man said he's going to be training you for a while." I nodded in understanding and stood up to take my plate into the kitchen, but as soon as I got up a servant walked over and took my plate. I glanced at her and sighed realizing that there would be no use in fighting her. Jared laughed and said "Well you're learning not to argue with a servant in an important house, at least."

I glared at him and walked outside drawing my sword. As soon as I got there I was rushed at by a young guardsman. I blocked his attack and swung my blade at his legs. He laughed and blocked it then sent a fist toward my gut. I caught his hand and bent it backward, but he twisted out of my grasp and kicked at my face. I laughed softly and slammed my own foot into his gut as he was about to make contact. I turned and walked away after the kick not wanting to fight him anymore. He started to get up but I turned around and put my blade to his throat. He glanced up at me and said slowly "I yield, you obviously know how to use that rusty blade."

I smiled and said "This rusty blade as you call it has saved my life thousands of times in the past few years." He stared at me and I said "No lie, I have been traveling across the country, and the damn demons wouldn't leave me or my friends alone for five minutes." He nodded thinking about his patrols. I smiled and said "I guess I'll see you around." He nodded and walked toward the gate while I walked farther into the courtyard.

I walked for about five minutes, but when I got to the center of the courtyard, the old man swung his staff at my head. I blocked it and he said "Good reflexes, but you had best keep your mind alert at all times." I nodded accepting the back handed compliment knowing that it was meant to help me. The old man smiled and said "Glad you'll accept advice, but let's see how much a young fool like you uses it." He swung his staff at me quickly, but I raised my sword to block it. Instead of his staff hitting it like I thought my blade was unharmed. I ducked as I heard a whistling sound from behind me. The old man laughed and I turned around to attack him.

I turned and swung at him, but he blocked my attack and hit me with his staff instead. I winced and swung at him again, then kicked him in the stomach. He winced and hit me across the face with his staff again. I winced and slashed at him wildly. He started laughing and said "The only way you'll beat me is with precision and strength, not with wild attacks." I smiled inwardly, but kept a straight face as I swung at him and studied his attacks. He laughed and thrust at me with the butt of his staff. I dodged it and slammed my sword into his shoulder. The old man looked at the blade then at me and smiled "I see, you were actually studying my attacks. Smart, it appears that you didn't beat Jared and Kiros by mere flukes."

I twisted the blade then slammed a knife into his shoulder and said "I think I win this time, unless you have some sort of trick." The old man just smiled and I instinctively rolled as a large blade passed through where my head had been only a few minutes ago. I stared at the blade and muttered "Christ, I didn't think my reflexes would save me from something like that, good to know though." I turned back to the old man, and slammed a blade into his side pinning him even tighter to the tree. I smiled slightly and said "I didn't expect that, but I still want to end this fight, now."

The old man smiled slightly and said "I guess you've defeated me. However, I don't think that you'll be able to fight me when this is done." I just smiled and pulled my blades out of him. He winced as each blade was taken out then slowly started to heal himself. I stared at his wounds as they faded, and sheathed each of my blades. The old man watched me and said "What do you plan to do now?" I shrugged slightly and walked away expecting an attack.

After a few minutes of walking I got into the dining room and sat down. As I sat down Jared walked in. I glanced at him and said "What do you plan on doing when you leave here?" He shrugged and grabbed a fruit off the table. I watched him eat it then closed my eyes and leaned back in the chair. After a few minutes I felt someone tap me on the shoulder and I opened my eyes. Aryan and Jasper were standing over me with a bow each. I sighed, stood up, and led them outside while pulling my bow off of my shoulder.

A few minutes after we went outside, a small crowd started to form around us. Aryan and Jasper looked around, then Aryan glanced at me, and said "What's with all the people?" I shrugged, fit a few arrows to my string, and let loose releasing energy into the arrows as they flew. I glanced at Aryan, then at Jasper, and nodded for them to try. Aryan sighed, fit a few arrows to his bow string, and let them loose at the target. I smiled, then glanced at Jasper, who fit a few arrows to his own bow, and fired, all in one swift motion.

I smiled at the two of them, then put my bow on my shoulder and turned to the crowd. After a few minutes, we heard a few thudding noises, and a large explosion. I laughed softly and said "Well we know which of those was mine." Everyone started laughing, and after a few minutes, I turned and walked inside.

When I got inside I turned to Jared and said "I'm heading off into the world on my own for a while." He sighed, and started to say something, but I cut him off and said "I don't want to here it. If you're going to tell me to say stay, hold your breath. Otherwise say what you have to say, if you don't have anything to say then shut the hell up, let me leave, and watch after the others for me." As soon as I finished my speech, I walked into my room, and grabbed my belongings. I walked into the kitchen, grabbed some food, and ran off into the wasteland.

***********

After we split up, Jake went off with the rookies, an elf, and our shape shifter captive, Anoaku ran off on his own, Crystal and Cody went off together, and I was sent off with the elf girl and one of Jake's ex-girlfriends. I glanced at the girls as they walked past me talking among themselves, and silently cursed Jake for sending me off with them. I pulled out a few needles, then stuck them in my sleeves thinking that I'd need them later. Hunter glanced back at me and said "Why are you walking so slow Dustin?" I just shrugged and ran ahead of them letting my mind wander to what Jake had said before we split up.

_Jake and I stood underneath one of the columns that was located around the area we were camping. Jake turned to me and said "I know Hunter hates me, and Lunara doesn't trust or distrust me yet, so I want you to go with them and make sure nothing happens, alright?" I nodded slowly and he continued "After I deal with that stupid tower, I'm going to look for some of our old friends." I nodded and he said "After that I'll meet up with you again and we'll prepare for the war." _

_I sighed and said "I'm going to the graveyard when we split up, I haven't talked to them in a long time." He nodded and we shook hands, then he walked off and I sat down thinking. After about two hours Jake told everyone the arrangements for when we split up. Jake and the others started for their horses while Hunter and Lunara walked up to me. I just sighed and nodded for them to lead the way._

I glanced at Hunter and Lunara, then started running full speed so I could scout ahead of them. After about twenty minutes I ran back and stood next to the girls. They looked at me questioningly and I said "Don't worry, there's no demons or minions ahead so nothing to worry about." Lunara sighed and place her bow back on her shoulder, while Hunter shoved her daggers back into her boots. I went back to walking behind the girls as I thought about how to prepare myself for the future.

I yawned and pulled out my vesper. I figured we should be getting ready for whatever was going to happen to us next. The girls seemed to have the same idea because Hunter loosened her sword in the sheath, and Lunara strung her bow. I glanced behind us and saw a small group of shadow walkers following us. I just loaded a cartridge and blew them all away. The girls looked at me and I said "Don't worry about it, just a small band of shadow walkers." They nodded and went back to watching the road ahead of us.

An hour or so later Hunter and Lunara glanced at each other then pointed at me and said "Stay Here." I sighed and sat down, going over the rounds I had for my vesper as the girls rode forward a little, then halted the horses. I watched them start forward then turned around and aimed my vesper into the desert. I sat there checking on the desert through my vesper's sight for a good five minutes before Hunter walked over and said "So, where do you think we should head next?" I pointed back over my in the direction we were already headed. She laughed and said "I mean after we go through all this where do we go?" I shrugged and pointed in the direction I thought we'd probably end up finding Jake.

Finally she gave up and walked back to Lunara. I stood up and holstered my vesper then started walking again. The girls got back on their horses and followed me. After about an hour I stopped us again and tossed off my coat and gloves. I turned to the girls and said "I guess this as good a place to start training as any." Lunara looked at me questioningly and I continued "Jake said he wanted us to split up and learn how to work together, in my mind that means train as we travel." She sat there thinking for a bit then nodded and jumped off her horse drawing her sword.

I looked at Hunter, who just slid off her horse and walked over. I raised an eyebrow and she pointed at Lunara, then herself, then to me. I grinned and said "No, the two of you are going to go after me first." She glared at me and I just smiled then jumped back drawing both of my short swords.

Hunter looked at Lunara and said "I think he's serious." Lunara nodded then rushed at me with a feint attack. I dodged it, but couldn't avoid hunter slashing my arm open. I just grinned and ran around the two of them in circles. They stood back to back, to better prepare themselves for attacks from all sides. I started slashing at them from different angles. After a few seconds I started running my blades in the sand kicking up dust. Hunter looked at me and said "What the hell are you doing Dustin?" I just smiled and kept running. Hunter pulled a pair of glasses on over her eyes and Lunara wrapped a scarf over her eyes to prevent them from getting injured.

I slashed at the two of them when the dust had made visibility down to practically nothing. Hunter seemed to wince in pain while Lunara had used her blade to block my attack. I slashed at them from every possible angle and as time went on they got better at blocking. After a while they started attacking back, and nearly knocked me flat on my ass a few times. I laughed softly and sat down when Hunter finally managed to cut my arm again, and my own sand storm caused me more harm than good.

Hunter stood there laughing when she saw me sitting there cleaning the cut on my arm. Lunara just smiled and walked over slowly. I blinked and said "You two win, I'm have trouble moving my arms, so I can't fight back."


End file.
